The Horrors of Love
by Sellerlo
Summary: What was this feeling? I wanted to reach out to him. To touch his soft hair. If only I could tell him that my time was limited, and that I wanted him to save me from the horror we call death. "save me Hikaru..." HikaruXOC Finished!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer:I own nothing except Lilah.

Why did moving have to be so hard? Pain coursed through my veins as I walked into my new house. So different from our three room apartment In Pennsylvania. I sighed as I touched the carefully detailed railing leading up the spiraling stairs. My parents had always wanted more, they thought what they had wasn't good enough. They had finally bugged my grandparents enough and they bought us a mansion in Japan where they lived. The house was at least five stories and had countless rooms that would probably never be touched. For gods sake there was seven full bathrooms in the place.

"Lilah stop poking around, we need you to help unload the moving van." My mother grunted as she struggled to carry the television up the stairs. I shook my head And looked up to catch her gaze. She wore a green tank top with a white sweater jacket over it with skinny jeans and high heels. How she was making it up the stairs with the heavy TV was a mystery to me. Her blond curls bounced as she slowly made her way higher. She looked down at me annoyed. Her light green eyes just barely visible. "Lilah, now." I rolled my eyes and started heading toward the dark framed doorway.

"Mom, why don't you get grandma and grandpa to hire some people to carry all this crap in since they already got us this gigantic monster of a house, that shouldn't be much to ask now should it?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm and I smirked to myself. I saw my mom shake her head and mumble something to herself as I stepped out the door into the Amazingly bright front yard. Our front yard was at least fifty acres of luscious grass and colorful flowers framing crystal clear ponds with Koi. Our driveway was in a horseshoe shape and in the middle of the horseshoe was a fountain with bushes and flowers. Basically a little garden. I jogged over to where my father was hauling things out of the moving truck and leaned on the side watching him intently. He didn't notice me at first, completely absorbed in his work. He finally stopped to wipe the sweat from his forehead and squinted at me.

"Lilah, what in the world are you doing?" I gave a sly smile and walked over to the back of the truck where put my right foot up on the ramp. My dad wore a white t-shirt with a few various stains on it and a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers. He had dark short hair and Ice blue eyes. I looked up into the blazing sun as a bird chirped and flew by. I turned my gaze back to my dad and acted as innocent as possible.

"Nothing, I'm an angel." I stated in a teasing tone of voice. My mother walked back out of the house and down to the truck glaring at me the whole time. My father gave me a small smile and turned to look at my mother. I liked my dad. He understood me way more than my mother and wasn't as strict. He went along with her most of the time though, so he wouldn't get ice cold stares from my mother for the rest of the day.

"Hey Honey, what's wrong?" My father asked my mother as she approached us. my mother raised her hand and pointed at me in an accusing way. She narrowed her eyes at me and stopped beside my dad putting her hand on her hip.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, I told Lilah to come out here and help carry stuff in and what do I come out here to find? You standing around talking to her like we don't have work to do! We still have two more moving trucks to unload and it's already four O'clock, let's get moving!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head, folding my arms in front of me. My dad watched us both as the argument unfolded in front of him.

"Like I said, get grandma and grandpa to hire someone to unload the trucks, I'm not your little servant you can boss around." I stared out across the yard as my mother slapped me across the face. I recoiled and held a hand to my stinging cheek. Tears beginning to burn my eyes. My mother wasn't finished though.

"What a little brat! How dare you talk to me like that! All me and your father have ever done to you is give you everything you ever wanted and you can't even do this one small favor we ask of you!? Lilah Marie Conroy who the HELL do you think you are these days!? Haven't your father and I raised you better than that!? You know what as long as you live under this house you WILL do everything we tell you because we are your parents and you WILL respect us!" I began to shake and my dad jumped down from the truck and grabbed my mothers arms pulling her back.

"Honey, C'mon calm down, she's only fifteen." My mother shook her head violently and tried unsuccessfully to break free of my fathers grasp. Still shaking I began to back away.

"No!! I will NOT calm down I am tired of her walking all over us like we're trash, that little bitch needs to learn a lesson!" I stopped cold in my tracks and lashed out, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bitch!? Bitch!? You think I'm a bitch!?" I laughed coldly. "Look at yourself for once mom! your so selfish! You say all you've ever done was for me, well I never wanted to move into this stupid flipping house! I was perfectly happy in our apartment back in the states where I had friends and a LIFE! Be honest with yourself, you never cared what I wanted, as long as you had your big stupid dream house every thing is perfect!" I bawled as I shook so hard I almost fell to the ground. "Care about someone else for a change and maybe I'll start respecting you!" I screamed at her before I ran off down our driveway. I didn't know where I was going, and quite frankly I didn't care, as long as it was away from the horrible place that I now called home.

I ran for about a hour until I stopped under a tree that had cherry blossoms all over it. I curled up in a ball under it just as it began to downpour. It had been dark for a while now and the rain just added to my darkened mood. My chest burned and I screamed out in pain, not caring who saw. My long black Hair began to cover my face. To be honest if someone was watching, it probably didn't even look like I was crying. It would just look like I was screaming uncontrollably. I was soaked my now. My red laced shirt was ruined, and my flared jeans had mud all over them. My black Converse squished with water whenever I moved my foot, my sopping wet socks not helping any. I don't know how long I sat their but eventually My cries quieted to whimpers, my head buried in my arms.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted my sorrow. I yelped and looked up. It was still drizzling and the sky was gray. on the road in front of me there was a black limo with the back window rolled down and a boy looking out at me. He looked about my age with orangish-brown colored hair and golden eyes.

"I-I...." I trailed off not knowing what to say. What was I doing? sitting here feeling sorry for myself. Yeah, like I'd really tell this complete stranger that. He opened the door to his limo and got out opening an umbrella. He strolled over and stared down at me. All that was heard was the pitter patter of rain hitting the umbrella. He was tall and lean, with a slight build. Now that I could look at his eyes up close if you looked deep enough it looked like his eyes were made of melted gold. I couldn't meet his gaze for long and dropped my head back into my hands.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing?" I thought for a moment. Why does he care? Who is he? Why won't he just go away and leave me alone? All that was running through my mind and all I managed was.

"I-I don't know..." He sighed and held out his hand to me. I just stared at it, unsure what to do.

"Well C'mon!" He snapped. His voice sharp. "It's cold out here and your shivering, wet and muddy." I looked at myself and then grabbed his hand, which was slightly warmer than mine, and dry. "My name's Hikaru Hitachiin, Where do you live? I'll get my chauffeur to drive you home." I stared at him not comprehending what he was saying. He shook his head and pointed to the limo. "Well get in, we aren't getting anywhere standing here." I nodded numbly and slid into the limo. I looked up and directly in front of me was another one of Hikaru. I stared at him blinking and trying to understand. I finally gave up and stared out the window. "So what's your name?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not going home." I said simply and I knew it was the truth. They both stared at me confused.

"What?" The person I didn't know the name of asked. I stared at him evenly.

"I said I'm not going home, you shouldn't of picked me up, your just wasting your time." Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so your a runaway?" I didn't respond. I shivered and stared at Hikaru's double.

"What's your name?" He looked me up and down. I was still dripping wet and muddy.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, We're twins." I nodded my head and looked back out the window. I couldn't feel my toes.

"I'm Lilah Conroy." I said simply. Silence filled the air. Kaoru finally spoke again.

"So, uh where do you live?" I sighed and turned to look at him.

"I told you, you might as well drop me off right here, I'm not going home." Hikaru, who had been watching me suspiciously this whole time spoke up again.

"I think you are a runaway." He stated. I snapped right then and there.

"Yeah OK, so I ran away! Send me to jail already!" He flinched back and I silently apologized. Kaoru watched me for a second.

"OK, you can stay at our house tonight, It's Friday so we don't have school tomorrow, but tomorrow we are taking you home got it?" I nodded slowly in response as we pulled into The Hitachiins driveway for a night I would always remember.

Author's Notes:

soo? what do you think? I think this is better than my first story, but who knows. I was feeling the need to write a story with Hikaru and Kaoru in it ^_^ Should I add more to this story? It really inspires me when someone leaves reviews so please feel free to review. Sorry if they seem out of character, if they do tell me and I'll try and fix it, same with spelling and grammer. I like commas for some reason so I might of over used them. anyway thanks so much for reading, It's really apprietianted.


	2. Fears

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lilah.

Chapter 2

Fears

As the limo came to a stop no one moved. We just sat there for a little while not sure what to do. I didn't mind, I was still upset from earlier so I just stared blankly out the window. Kaoru finally opened his door slowly and got out not bothering to open an umbrella this time. He stood there, as if waiting for one of us to make a move for the door. The pitter patter of rain was all that was heard. The smell of rain hit me and I inhaled deeply. The Crisp fresh air felt good in my lungs. Kaoru cleared his throat. We both looked over to him.

"Well, are you guys coming in or are you going to sit out in the limo all night." After a few more seconds of silence we both got out. As I stepped back into the rain I shivered. The droplets of water attacked me with it's cold sting. Hikaru watched me as we headed for the door.

"We need to get you some dry clothes, I'll talk to our mom. She designs clothes so I'm sure she could whip something up for you." I stepped tentatively through the door and looked around. This house was as big as mine, if not bigger. Tears began to sting my eyes but I pushed them back. I wasn't going to cry in front of these strangers. Hikaru dissapeared from my sight. Lost in the deep maze of rooms. Kaoru turned to me.

"So uh, I guess you'll need a room huh?" I nodded not really listening to what he was saying. He stared at me for a few seconds. "Uh... Lilah, are you OK? You seem.... distracted." I sighed. I was fine really, just a little upset about the fight with my mom and the move. Perfectly normal feelings right?

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I answered looking straight ahead. Hikaru walked back into the room with a emerald green dress with black lace. It was short and only would come about to my mid thigh. I stared at the dress and then to Hikaru who was holding it out to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Your kidding right?" He met my gaze evenly with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"No, If you want dry clothes wear it, I didn't pick it out anyway, our mom did." Kaoru stared at me once more.

"It'll match your eyes anyway." I looked at him confused as I took the dress from Hikaru. Kaoru started for the stairs

"Come with me, I'll show you to the bathroom so you can get a shower." I nodded and followed Kaoru up the stairs. Hikaru stared after us before disappearing once again into the maze of rooms. He led me into a bedroom and pointed to a small but simple bathroom. "There, How to work the water is pretty self explanatory so... I'll be downstairs with Hikaru if you need anything. Meet us down their when your done." I nodded and walked in. I turned the hot water on and jumped in, letting the hot water warm my body.

3rd person POV

Kaoru walked back through the clean and luxurious house to the den where his brother was flipping through channels to fast to see what was actually on them. Kaoru hesitated in the doorway for a moment before plopping down beside Hikaru on the couch.

"Hikaru....?" He asked quietly. Hikaru didn't look away from the television screen.

"Hm?" He asked clearly not paying attention.

"Something about this girl... Lilah, something feels different about her. She's not from around here you can tell and her attitude..... I wonder why she ran away." Kaoru stared thoughtfully ahead, deep in concentration. Hikaru looked to his mirror image.

"Maybe something is different about her, but it's none of our business. First thing tomorrow she'll be off our backs and back to her own house." Kaoru recoiled at the sharpness of his voice. He looked down at Hikaru's hand which had tightened on the edge of the couch. His knuckles had gone white.

"Your the one that said to stop the limo Hikaru, so why are you getting so upset with me?" His brows furrowed. "Besides, like you said she's a runaway, it's not like we can just _demand_ her to tell us where she lives." Hikaru shook his head and stared off in frustration.

"I'm sure she has relatives she can go to, either way she can't stay here, we barely know the girl. All we know is Her name is Lilah Conroy and she's a runaway. Hell, she could rob us and escape right now and we wouldn't know it." Kaoru looked down at the floor confused. He didn't think that would happen.

"But Hikaru, she was crying...." Hikaru cut him off.

"Yeah, so what? Lots of people cry, she's not the only one. What makes her problems so much more important that anyone elses?" Hikaru had a good point and Kaoru didn't have an answer. He just lowered his head.

"Hikaru...." He mumbled. They both looked up at the door as a small girl walked in, her long black hair over one shoulder, bangs just starting to cover her emerald green eyes that matched her short green and black laced dress perfectly. She was probably a high C or low D cup and her small fragile hands were clasped behind her back, Her tiny fingernails painted Jet black. The dress also matched her curves wonderfully, showing off an hourglass shape. She had long smooth legs and reasonably sized feet, about a 7 or 7 1/2. Her toenails were also painted black. Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws slightly dropped at the sight making Lilah self conscious.

Lilah

I stepped timidly into the living room wearing the silky green dress. Kaoru was right, it did match my eyes, which were a emerald green as well. I snorted at the thought. I hated my eyes, they were the same color as my mothers and every time I looked at them I wanted to claw them out. Somewhere deep down though, I knew the feelings for my mother were not hate. I hated the way she treated me and I wanted her to love me. But in no way did I hate her. This bugged me even more. Eating me slowly from the inside out. My mind blanked when the twins both looked at me and their jaws slightly dropped. In panic I quickly looked over myself to see what they were staring at. A slight blush started on my cheeks. Never before around boys about my age, that I was not related to Had I worn such short clothing in front of. Kaoru recovered first and got up a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. He walked forward and pointed to the couch.

"Please have a seat." He said and then thought for a moment. "Oh, sorry are you tired? I could show you to your room if you'd like." I shook my head. I was sleepy, but I wanted to learn more about my hosts. (haha bad pun, get it?) I sat down on the chair beside Hikaru. He had recovered himself from whatever the heck he was staring at and was looking without much interest at the Television. I watched him. Every few seconds he would glance over at me.

"What!?" He finally asked. I gave a slight smile and shook my head innocently.

"Nothing." I replied with ease and he glared at me. Somehow this felt like deja vu. I stared at the anime playing on the television in Japanese. I had no idea what it was saying. "So, where do you guys go to school?" I asked. They both looked over at me.

"Why do you care?" Hikaru asked rather rudely. I shook off his attitude and responded lightly.

"Because I figure where ever you go, i'll be going." They looked at me confused. "What? My house is as big as yours.... maybe a little smaller." Kaoru nodded.

"We go to Ouran Academy, a private institute for the rich, what year are you in?" He asked. I thought for a moment. Ouran Institute, Sounded high maintenance and snobby as far as I was concerned. I was going to go there though, I just knew it. My grandparents would get me in.

"I'm a first year." I said and stretched my arms.

"So are we." They replied at the same time. For some reason this made me smile, and they looked at me, amusement and curiosity flashing in their golden eyes. I corrected my self quickly and sat back.

"So your new around here, right?" Kaoru asked. I nodded and began to look around the room, suddenly aware of every little detail. Everything in the house looked extremely expensive and elegant.

"I moved here today from the states, Pennsylvania to be exact." I said bluntly and sighed. "While we were unpacking... my mom and I... we... we got in a fight and I ran away." I finished choking out the last part. They really had nothing much to say and we sat in silence for a while. I finally got bored and extremely tired. I yawned and stood up. "Can someone please show me where I'll be sleeping?" I asked and Hikaru nodded and got up. He motioned for me to follow him so I did. Up the stairs and to the right. Easy enough to remember. He turned on the light and just stood there in the door. I sat down on the bed and watched him. I wondered what he was thinking. "Night Hikaru." I mumbled as I yawned once again.

"Night..." He whispered softly before disappearing from the room. I laid down on the soft sheets and the next thing I knew I was off in dream land.

* * *

I was standing next to Hikaru, well more or less he was _holding_ me. Odd I though to myself, but I smiled in satisfaction as I kissed him softly on the cheek. Wait.... what in the world? Everyone around us was smiling. There was a wild wind blowing and cherry blossoms flew off the tree's making it rain them everywhere. It was a crisp day out. A little on the chilly side. My hair was longer than I remembered it, and that smile on my face.... I was genuinely happy. Hikaru and I escaped from the crowd as soon as we could. We ran from them around the corner. We came to a stop holding hands, out of breath, and laughing.

"Ah, I thought we'd never get away from them!" Hikaru yelled as we caught our breath. I nodded, taking in huge gulps of air.

"Yes but now that we ARE alone..." I teased tenderly touching his face. He smiled back and kissed me deeply. I didn't pull back and instead wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. What the heck was happening here?

"C'mon," He said breaking the kiss and taking my hand. "Let's take a walk." And that's exactly what we did. We walked for a while laughing and fooling around and then I suddenly froze with fear. Hikaru mimicked the motion. I tried to see what was in front of me but my vision was... blurry? I wouldn't see, like my eyes were clouded over with fear. The next thing I heard was a thud and pain shot through me. I sunk to the ground All the while Hikaru was screaming my name.....

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat and was trembling. What kind of dream was that? I was overwhelmed with the emotions that filled my dreams. I began to cry. "Lilah!...Lilah don't leave me!... Lilah you'll be OK I promise... just stay with me! Lilah!! Don't you DARE leave me!!" That's all I could hear, Hikaru screaming my name frantically, obviously panicking. I got out of bed and headed for the hallway. "Lilah!!" A sharp pain shot up my side and I went down gasping. I ended up against the wall in to much pain to move. Man what WAS this pain? Tears kept coming. Once again I was left waiting for my savior. And, as if destiny was bound to repeat itself, Hikaru again came to me in my time of need. He looked tired and I wondered what time it was.

"Lilah?" He asked not one hundred percent awake yet. He was shirtless, but had a pair of baggy gray sweatpants on. Once he realized I was in pain he kneeled down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, What's wrong!?" He asked alarmed.

"My.... side....." I gasped out trying not to move to much. Hikaru had no Idea what to do. He reached for me and then hesitated, just sitting there for a second like he was deciding something. Then with one swift motion he picked me up and placed me on his lap. This of course didn't help, but it was the thought that counted. I sat there hunched over in pain, and within a few seconds the pain began to wear off. I slowly sat up in his lap, cautiously testing if the pain was truly gone. When nothing hurt anymore I wiped my eyes and sniffed.

"Is it better?" He asked me softly. I nodded and he relaxed his grip on me. We sat there in the hallway for a while not doing anything except listen to the silence in the house. I must of dozed off, because the next thing I knew Hikaru was carrying me back to my bed. He layed me down softly and covered me up. I was just faintly aware of this happening but I managed to get something out as he silently turned to leave.

"Thanks Hikaru...." I mumbled. He nodded and walked out. Something I didn't notice about this night until much later, the reason why I cherished this night so much, was because without even noticing it Hikaru had showed me kindness, something I would never was the night that I Lilah Marie Conroy fell in love with Hikaru Hitachiin.

3rd Person POV

Kaoru watched as Hikaru held Lilah in his arms. even from this distance he could see Fear in Hikaru's eyes. Fear of losing a life dear to him. Kaoru didn't understand why Hikaru had taken an interest in this almost complete stranger, as it was completely out of character for him. Normally when they would see a girl crying under a tree in the pouring down rain they would just leave her, but not this time. He watched as Hikaru's arms relaxed and Lilah leaned back against him and sighed. He saw Hikaru's eyes widen in surprise, and his lips curve up into a pleased smile. He watched silently as Hikaru picked up Lilah and took her into her room. Kaoru could only watch as Their world let in another person.

Authors Notes: Ok so I really need feedback on this chapter. I kinda feel like it was a let down because I didn't do as much discribing. But honestly, I have no Idea what the inside of Hikaru and Kaoru's house looks like. I kinda have a visual of Hikaru and Kaoru's bedroom because of other stories, but that's about it. In the previous chapter I had seriously no Idea where I was going with this story, but I figured it out all today, so new chapters will be up soon. ^_^ please tell me what you think, because feedback is really appretianted. Oh I also made a little joke in here (lame I know) but I just couldn't resist. I think that's it.... so thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me feedback!


	3. The Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lilah.

Chapter 3

The Promise

I slept like a log for the rest of that night. When I finally opened my eyes again, The sun was shining blindingly through the windows. The sun was shining on my bed making it all warm. I smiled and snuggled deeper into the blankets. I thought peacefully for a few seconds before shock hit me. Where was I!? I bolted upright in my bed and looked around. Memories flooded back into my head and I relaxed. I was at the Hitachiin estate. I stretched and got out of the bed. I padded out of the room and down the hall way to the bathroom. In there I brushed my teeth and quickly went through my hair, I then went to go downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen Hikaru and Kaoru were already down there eating breakfast. I stood unsure in the doorway, not sure if I should just walk in. Kaoru noticed me and waved me in, Hikaru wouldn't look at me for some reason as I sat down next to him. I silently munched on A pancake as I watched The twins drowned theirs in maple syrup. I wondered what was wrong with them. I mean seriously, you could barely see the pancake under all the thick sticky stuff. Surprisingly By the time they were done eating, There was no syrup left on their plates.

"Well you two seem to like maple syrup..." I mumbled quietly nibbling on the last pancake on my plate. Kaoru looked at me and smiled. Hikaru didn't respond.

"Yeah it's our favorite food..... right Hikaru?" Hikaru jumped at the mention of his name and looked up slowly. He met my gaze for a second and then looked back to his plate.

"Yeah." I sighed and took the last bite of my pancake. I savored it, as if I would never eat one again. I guess I would have to go home today, My mom would kill me no doubt. I wonder if the Hitachiins bringing me home last night was considered kidnapping.

"Well, thanks for everything guys, but I guess I have no choice but to go back to my own house." Kaoru nodded and got up from the table.

"Yeah, We'll take you home in our limo, but it's not like we'll never see you again." I cocked my head to the one side and thought about this. Oh! right, School. I nodded as I stood up and pushed in my chair. I left the room and went upstairs to get changed. No way could I wear this home. If I walked in wearing this short dress, I would be grounded till the end of time. Not that I already wasn't. I pulled on the now clean clothes from last night and sprinted down the stairs just to crash right into Hikaru. We both fell to the ground with an "ofph" I feel on top of him, our faces extremely close. we lay there for a second, both of us unresponsive until Kaoru cleared his throat behind us. I jumped off Hikaru as fast as I could and blushed a deep red. Was He always this- wait! What am I thinking!? I looked up at Hikaru, A light pink color on his cheeks as well. Kaoru looked back and forth between us.

"Are you two ready?" He asked and we both nodded. With that we walked out to the limo that would take me to my hell on earth. The ride back to my house was extremely quiet. The only thing that was spoken between us was my address. When we arrived a dreadful feeling began in my stomach. The perfectly trimmed bushes and colorful flowers all around the crystal clear fountain made me want to vomit. The limo screeched to a stop and I began to get out.

"Thanks guys...." I said before closing the door and jogging up to the house. I walked in and started right up the stairs, hoping to avoid everyone.

"Lilah? Is that you?" My mothers voice echoed from the kitchen. I cursed under my breath and began moving faster up the stairs. I was unsuccessful though, because before I knew it Megan Conroy was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Lilah." I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around to look at my mother. She wore her blonde curly hair up in a bun with a few strands left out. She had on a black slim dress that came to her knees and black high heels on. Her green eyes didn't show the relief that her daughter had come home that I was looking for, instead her eyes were emotionless. This upset me although it shouldn't of. What did I expect? Oh just her running up and hugging me saying 'we were so worried about you! where were you? don't you ever do that to me again!'

"What?" That one simple word came out sharper than I wanted it to. Her expression didn't change though and I began to squirm.

"Get changed, then come downstairs. We have guests for dinner." She paused for a second before adding "After our guests leave your father, you, and I will sit down and talk... calmly." I nodded and filled with curiosity added.

"Who could possible be our guests? Grandma and Grandpa? We've only been here for a day... not even." She shook her head.

"Some Neighbors..... well kinda, remember how your father use to live in Japan?" I nodded really having no clue that my father use to live here."Well his best friend from Japan, Ranka Fujioka, has come to say hello. He has a daughter about your age you know." I had no idea. I nodded and turned around, beginning to go up the stairs again. I went up to the third floor where my room was. As I walked in I sighed at the mess. Boxes were everywhere, the only unpacked thing was my bed that was neatly made in the far corner. My room had light purple walls with butterflies on them and hardwood floors. It was on the bigger side, but not huge or anything. I went through a box labeled clothes and took out a light blue dress with red and orange roses on it. It had a light pink belt around the waist and came down a little past my knees. I put in on and put my hair in a ponytail with a light pink ribbon. I let my bangs fall out, partially covering my eyes. I then grabbed a pair of light blue flats, put them on and rushed back downstairs. When I entered the brightly colored kitchen, everyone was making small talk. My father was talking to.... Well it had to be Ranka's wife. and a young girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes was talking quietly to my mom. When my father spotted me he got up and gave me a hug.

"Well hello there kiddo, you look nice. Hey, let me introduce you to my friend Ranka Fujioka. Ranka this is my daughter Lilah. The woman who my father was talking to stood up and held out her hand to me.

"Well Hello Lilah, I'm Ranka." I was shocked so bad I couldn't move for a second.

"Um, aren't you a girl?" I thought I offended _him _ but he just shook his head. I nodded in understanding and shook his hand. He was a transvestite. Mr. Fujioka then turned to the small brunette.

"Haruhi, come over here a second, would you?" She nodded and obediently waked over and stood next to Ranka. "Lilah this is my daughter Haruhi Fujioka, Haruhi this is Lilah." She smiled sweetly at me and held out her hand. I took it. "It's nice to meet you." I smiled back at her.

"It's nice to meet you too." The rest of the night was casual talking. I realized however, that Haruhi Fujioka also went to Ouran Academy, the same school as the twins. I wondered if she knew them. After the Fujioka's left my parents both called me into the living room for "A very serious talk" as they were calling it. I rolled my eyes as a plopped down on the black leather couch.

"Lilah, what you did yesterday was very irresponsible." My mother started. My father nodded agreeing with her.

"Yes, were were _both_ worried sick about you." When I just sat there my mom sighed in frustration.

"_Fine_ you don't want to say anything, let's get right to the point. Your grounded for two months. That means straight to school and back. No after school activities or anything." Anger swelled inside me but I pushed the feeling away.

"When do I start school and where exactly am I going?" My parents looked at each other before responding.

"You'll be attending Ouran Academy starting Monday." My mother replied simply and walked out of the room. I turned to my father and began to plead.

"Please dad this isn't fair! Two months!?" Mark Conroy just shook his head.

"Lilah I agree with your mother this time, you really had me scared. I thought I lost you." I shook my head and looked around the living room. It was just as elegant as the Hitachiins.

"I was right down the street, you would of found me eventually if you guys would of actually looked." My father sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I wanted to but your mother....." Megan burst through the door with a yellow long sleeved dress in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. She handed me both. She then stood in front of me and pointed to the dress.

"This is your school uniform. You must wear in. No if ands or buts. And that," She said pointing to the paper. "Is your school schedule." I looked at the paper for what class I was in. My heart skipped a beat when I saw I was in 1-A. If this school ranked on lineage and money, I'm sure this was the class that Hikaru and Kaoru were in. "Now, get up to your room. Remember, your grounded." I sighed and walked slowly up the stairs to my room. I began to unpack my things. After all if I was going to be in here for two months I might as well make it my safe haven. When I finished setting things up I got out my laptop and started to download songs onto my Ipod. It was rather boring and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. That night was the second night I had the nightmare.

* * *

10 years previous

"I'll never ever leave you. I'll protect you no matter what." The little girl replied confidently. She looked about six or seven with long black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a black and red plaid skirt with black leggings and black flats. she wore a red v neck with this. A determined look on her face. The girl beside her looked down timidly.

"Elvira.... I don't know... what if something happens to you and then something bad happens to me? You couldn't protect me then." This little girl looked exactly like Elvira, only with a purple and black plaid skirt, black leggings and black flats. She wore a purple shirt. Her hair was equally long and Black and Her eyes the same emerald. She looked about six or seven, the same age as the other young girl. Elvira shook her head.

"No! Don't think that way. We will always be together. I don't care if I'm in the hospital, If your in trouble I will come and protect you." The girl in purple's face saddened. and she reached up to touch her sisters face.

"What... what if I won't let you put yourself in danger for me? You know how sad I would be if you left me? My life wouldn't be worth living in the first place..." Elvira's eyes widened and shock coursed through her body.

"Fine, then I'll protect you, and you can protect me. If we die, we die together. Hows that sound?" Elvira's twin nodded and a small smile appeared on her face.

"That sounds fine."

Neither of the girls were ready for what was about to happen. Death is a horrible thing, and it can render one's body completely useless, unable to act in another's time of need. Both of the girls would fail to keep their promises, and live with the burden of guilt for the rest of their lives. Although they were both prepared to die for each other, There is just certain things, including that will, that cannot change destiny.

Authors Notes: Well, this I think Is a rather short chapter. Ohhh I'm sooo excited for later chapters in this story!!!!! I have so many Idea's!! I just need to get past all the boring.... well mostly boring stuff and get to the chapters that.... well I can't tell!! I'm going to be putting a song in the chapter that Lilah realizes that she's in love with Hikaru, I've got a really good song in mind too. But... I need help with something. Hikaru, he's more... well not in touch with his feelings as Kaoru, Kaoru realizes before Hikaru that he's in love with Lilah but... I don't know how i'm going to... well get them to admit it to each other to where they are an actual couple. Please, any Ideas would be really apprietiated. Oh! Almost forgot, There is an upcoming twist in this story that will be revealed in like the last chapter. I also added another twist at the end of this chapter. now..... Review, review, review! Even if you don't like it. Tell me what I can improve on. Thanks so much for reading! Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. A Song To Remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lilah and Elvira.

Chapter 4

A Song To Remember

Monday mornings were hell. Seriously, why even have them? I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and rolled over. I wasn't getting up. I had slept like crap Saturday night, and Sunday no thanks to my Nightmares. Well nightmare really, it was the same one over and over again. I wondered if it was some kind of sign.

"Lilah! Get up!" My mom shouted from the doorway of my room. I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes sleepily. I had a massive headache and it was freezing in my room. I shivered and got reluctantly out of my warm bed to pull on the ugly pale yellow dress that I would be wearing five days a week. I left my hair down and just brushed through it. I ate a quick breakfast and brushed my teeth. I stood in the kitchen watching my mother clop around. She had pulled up the sides of her hair and put on a bit of makeup. She wore a white shirt with a gray shirt over top of it, a gray skirt, and black heels. She was dressed for work.

"A limo should be waiting for you outside to take you to school." I was shocked at first.

"A limo?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Grandma and Grandpa gave it to us." I nodded my head in understanding and headed out the door. I jumped into the limousine and waited patiently the whole ride. I was extremely nervous and I couldn't stop shaking. When we got there I got out and walked swiftly up to the front doors. I walked in and asked for directions in the office, then headed onto class 1-A. As I walked through the doors no one seemed to notice me. Everyone was talked in little groups around the room. I looked around and almost passed out as I saw three familiar faces. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were all in the back of the room talking and laughing. I timidly walked up to them and said hello.

"Hey Lilah it's nice to see you. I didn't know you were in my classes." Haruhi said as she spotted me. Hikaru and Kaoru looked back and forth between us.

"Haruhi you know Lilah?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah our fathers are friends. I met her Saturday night when we went over to her place for dinner. Do you two know Lilah?" They nodded and went on either side of me, each putting their arm around my shoulders.

"We met Conroy here Friday night when she was walking home in the rain." Kaoru started.

"Being the wonderful people we are we offered her a ride home." Hikaru finished. I wondered why they were lying. Were they trying to protect me and not bring up that I had run away? It was probably better if no one else knew. I finally decided. Haruhi rolled her eyes and sat down in her seat as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and motioned me to the front of the room.

"Class this is Lilah Conroy our new student, please be nice to her and make sure she feels welcomed." Everyone watched me as the teacher said for me to sit next to Hikaru. I sat down, my cheeks feeling like they were on fire and began my first day at Ouran Academy. The day went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, the final bell rang. I picked up my books and turned down the long hallway.

"Hey Lilah," Hikaru said as he came up beside me.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru finished coming up on the other side. I sighed and continued walking, not looking at either of them.

"Well if you really want to know, I'm going home. I'm grounded." Both shook their heads like I answered wrong.

"Correction," They both said. "You're not going home, your coming with us!" Both grabbed one of my shoulders and dragged me off to where ever they were taking me. I struggled against them, but it was no use.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Where are you taking me!?" Hikaru gave me a smirk over his shoulder and my heart melted to the ground. Why did I feel like this?

"It seems that Haruhi told Kyoya all about you," Hikaru said with a teasing look on his face. I stared at him confused.

"He wants to meet you. Don't ask what Haruhi said because we have no clue." Kaoru said mimicking his brother.

"Who the hell is Kyoya!?" I yelled frantically as they dropped me to the floor in music room 3. I looked up to see a guy with jet black hair, gray eyes with glasses look down at me. His arms were crossed in front of him and he gave a wicked smile that made me shrink.

"I'm Kyoya." He said simply and turned to the twins. "So this is the Lilah Haruhi was talking about?" He asked and they both nodded. "Good." He replied and shoved them out of the room.

3rd Person POV

Kyoya Otori forcefully shoved Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin out of the room before locking the door. Hikaru turned around quickly and began banging on the door.

"Let me in!" He yelled and Kaoru shook his head and slid down to the floor. Hikaru eventually gave up and joined him. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. Silence filled the empty space around them.

"I wonder what Kyoya wants with Lilah." Kaoru said curiously as he ran a hand through his hair. Hikaru shrugged.

"I don't know. Hey! We should get Lilah to play the which one is Hikaru game." Kaoru looked thoughtful for a second and then replied.

"Hikaru, why are you so interested in Lilah? Do you want her to be able to tell us apart? Or is it something else?" Hikaru looked at his brother, a mixture of stunned and confused on his face.

"What do you mean 'something else'?" He asked carefully avoiding answering the question. To be truthful he didn't have an answer to his question. Kaoru shook his head.

"Never mind, we'll get her to play the game then…" Hikaru stared at his brother for a moment, and then broke out in a smile.

"Good." Hikaru replied and leaned back against the door, waiting for Kyoya to unlock it.

Lilah

"Thank you very much for your cooperation, you may leave now." I nodded numbly and headed for the door. I unlocked it and opened it slowly. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up from where they were sitting on the floor and smiled innocently at me. I became extremely cautious and slowly walked around them.

"What do you want?" I asked timidly. They looked at me offended.

"Nothing." They said together and continued to follow me. I knew this couldn't be the truth. After they followed me the whole way outside with that devilish grin on their faces I all but lost it.

"OK, It's obvious you want something, so what is it!?" Their grins disappeared and were replaced by bored expressions.

"We just wanted to play a game with you." Hikaru said and leaned over onto Kaoru.

"Yeah… so want to play?" Kaoru said the grin returning. I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration.

"No, sorry I can't play, I'm already late getting home and my mom's going to kill me and probably ground me for another two months. I don't have the time to play silly games right now." They stared at each other for a second and then looked at me slyly.

"Don't worry about your mom OK? We'll cover that. Just play with us." Hikaru said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, what could you possibly do to make my mother not kill me?" Kaoru stepped in front of the frustrated and angered Hikaru.

"Tell me Lilah, what does your father look like?" I took a step back in confusion.

"My dad? Why should I tell you?" Kaoru's face softened to an adorable smile.

"Just please answer the question." I shrugged and looked into the clear blue sky for a moment thinking.

"Well, he has short black hair, muscular, Ice blue eyes, on the taller side…." Once again they looked at each other.

"That's enough. I'll phone Mori." Kaoru said flipping out his cell phone and walking off. I watched him walk about twenty feet away. He stood under a tall tree. I sighed and turned back to Hikaru who was watching his brother.

"So what's this game?" I asked as a breeze started up. He stared over at me, a distant look on his face.

"I guess you'll find out huh?" I stared at him an irritated look on my face. Even as I did this though, my heart beat faster as I stared into his perfect golden eyes.

_He looks like a cool drink of water…._

"What are you looking at?" He teased. My eyes widened. Was this feeling….? No it couldn't be…

…_. But he's candy- coated misery…._

"N-nothing._" _I choked out. I needed to get out of here _now. _He gave me a devilish grin. And his eyes gleamed dangerously.

…_. He's the devil in disguise, a snake with gold eyes…._

"Whatever you say." He said and shrugged. I blushed a deep crimson and turned around quickly to hide it. What was wrong with me?

…_. And he only comes out at night. Gives you feelings that you don't want to hide, you better run for your life._

"Mori will be over soon. Ok you ready to play Lilah?" I stood stalk straight at the mention of my name.

"Y-yeah, sure let's play." I breathed deeply and hoped I wasn't to red. I turned around slowly and waited for further instructions.

"OK, the game is called…." Kaoru started. The twins each put a shoulder around one another. Together they said.

"The which one is Hikaru game!" And sly smiles appeared on their faces.

"They rules are simple," Hikaru began.

"Just guess which one is Hikaru. No random guessing though, we'll need your reasoning." I put a hand on my hip.

"Why is it called the 'which one is Hikaru game'? Why can't it be the 'which one is Kaoru game'?" They separated and frowned at me.

"Because it's called the which one is Hikaru game, why do we have to explain?" I shook my head and ignored their comment.

"OK, so which one of you is older?" I asked. They tilted their heads in confusion for a second.

"I am." Hikaru said. I smiled lightly.

"OK. I'm ready to play." They nodded and each put on a green and white hat hiding their parts. They switched places several times while I was turned around.

"Ready!" They said and I turned back around and faced them. I stared at the twin on the right for a second, then the twin on the left. It was pretty obvious who was who. I smiled and pointed to the one on the right.

"That is Hikaru." I said simply. They stiffened for a second and Hikaru spoke up.

"Your reasoning?" He asked. I gave an innocent smile.

"You're the older twin." I said. Both of their mouths dropped open and I began to laugh. Kaoru stood up straight.

"That's not a real reason; you only know that because we just told you!" He shouted accusingly. I stood up and breathed deeply.

"Fine, you want to know the real reason?" They both nodded and I rolled my eyes. "It was really easy. The way you two stand. Hikaru has more of an attitude with the way he stands, Kaoru is mellower. Plus your eyes, although they're the same golden, Hikaru's eyes are more… how do I explain it…. He has more of a bored attitude expression. Kaoru you are more… open? Curious? I don't know. Basically your attitudes are completely different." I shrugged and began to turn around.

"Wait!" Kaoru called. I paused and turned around.

"What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You can't leave until Mori gets here." I groaned. He was completely one hundred percent right.

8 years previous

The young girl watched wide eyed as her twin gracefully played the piano. She listened as the beautiful music flowed from the keys. She loved it when Elvira would play for her. As the beautiful song came to an end she sighed. Elvira wore a beautiful pale yellow Easter dress and had her hair in a ponytail. The other girl had on a light pink dress and her hair was also up. They both wore black dress shoes.

"Come here, I'll help you learn it." Elvira motioned for her sister to sit next to her on the pianos bench.

"It sounds hard." She said and tenderly walked over and sat down. Elvira laughed a bit.

"It is at first, but it's amazing to play once you learn it." Lilah looked at her older sister, terror filling her body.

"I'll try, for you." Elvira smiled and began to teach her sister the most beautiful song Lilah had ever heard.

"Lilah, you must promise me never to forget this song OK? It'll be our song." Lilah smiled and gave a little giggle.

"OK, deal." With that the sisters began to play the piano together.

Lilah would never forget the song that her sister so dearly loved, although she swore never to touch another piano again.

Author's Notes: What did you think? I like this chapter, although not a lot happened in it. The song on the piano that Elvira and Lilah were playing was the Gunslinger Girl IL Teatrino OST – Main Theme. Look it up, it's a really beautiful song. It's got other instruments in it other than the piano but there is piano in there. It fits. You'll find out why in later chapters. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Chapter 5 will be up soon. Oh, I figured out what's going to happen between them that they admit to each other ^_^ but now I need help with something else. Any Ideas on how Lilah should meet Hunny? The song Lyrics that Lilah thinks are Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.


	5. Love Blossoms

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lilah and Elvira.

Chapter 5

Love Blossoms

It didn't take long till a limo pulled up and a guy with dark short hair and gray eyes stepped out. He was extremely tall. He looked like a younger version of my dad. Oh I got what was going to happen now. The real question was would it work? Mori walked up to us and gave me a friendly smile. I returned it and watched the event unfold.

"Mori- sempai, take Lilah home please. Her mom might be a problem and based on how her husband looks you're her type." Mori nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I turned around and said my goodbyes to the Hitachiins and then followed Mori back into the limo. We drove in silence. There was really nothing to say. When we arrived at my house Mori got out and helped me out. My mom was instantly at the door with an agitated look on her face. I sighed and began to walk towards her.

"Lilah Marie Conroy what the hell did I tell you yesterday!? Your grounded so get in the house and –"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I held her up, she was coming home but I stopped her. That is why she's late." My mom stopped mid sentence as she caught sight of Mori. A slight blush caught on her cheeks.

"O-oh, well in that case I'm sorry Lilah. Go on ahead upstairs. What is your name young man?" Mori smiled politely at my mother.

"Takashi Morinozuka." My mother blushed a deeper red.

"Oh what a lovely name! Did I tell you that you look exactly like my husband when he was younger?" I rolled my eyes and mouthed thank you to Mori before I headed upstairs. The last thing I heard was my mother giggling like a two year old. That night was pretty boring. I just sat in my room staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep and dreamed of Hikaru.

I kissed him softly on the lips as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You seem to be in a good mood…" Hikaru mumbled breaking the kiss for a second. I nodded.

"I just realized how in love with you I am." I said and entangled my fingers in his amazingly soft hair.

"Well in that case, I love you too Lilah." I smiled and snuggled into him. His smell was extremely addicting, and I- ERR! ERR! ERR!

I sat up straight in my bed and sighed. What an amazing dream…. Wait, what in the world was I saying!? Amazing dream, Yeah right I think I'd rather throw up last week's dinner. I turned off my alarm clock and robotically got dressed. I rushed downstairs and sat down at the table where both of my parents already were. I grabbed two pancakes and started cutting them up.

"So, how much longer did Mori stay after I went up?" My mother jumped in her seat and my father looked at her over his newspaper.

"Who?" He asked curiously. My mom fidgeted.

"Well Takashi is Lilah's friend dear, he came by yesterday and dropped her off." My dad raised an eyebrow. I poured rich syrup over the pancakes and grabbed some strawberries and eggs.

"Then why were you talking to him after Lilah went upstairs?" My mother got real defensive and I snickered under my breath.

"Well we got talking; he looked just like you when you were younger honey." My dad didn't look convinced. He looked over to me.

"Lilah, see if I can meet with this Takashi person today, OK?" I nodded and nibbled on a strawberry. "Thank you." After I was done eating a rushed out of the house and hopped into the limo that was waiting for me. When I got to Ouran Academy I rushed off to my class and sat down with a sigh.

"Hey, Conroy!" I groaned, not already this morning. I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing in front of me. I stared up at them, an annoyed expression on my face.

"What do you want?" They both gave me slight smiles and panic rose inside me.

"Meet us in music room three after school OK?" Hikaru replied and I shook my head and sighed.

"I can't, I'm grounded don't you guys listen at all?"

"We told you yesterday that we have you covered." Kaoru sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"How many times do you think that excuse will work before my mom stops taking the bait?" They shrugged.

"If we keep sending Mori-senpai, probably a week or so." I shook my head and changed the subject.

"By the way… my father wants to see Mori today if you guys can get a hold of him." They nodded.

"Yeah we'll get Haruhi to do that." I gave a small smirk as Haruhi walked in and overheard her name.

"What about me?" She asked as she took her seat. The twins turned to her.

"Tell Mori-senpai that Lilah's father wants to meet with her today." Haruhi nodded and turned to the front of the room as the teacher walked in and the bell rang. The day once again flew by and before I knew it I was heading for music room three. I stopped cold when I heard someone playing the piano and listened for a second before following the noise. I stopped in the doorway and watched the handsome blonde gracefully move his hands over the keys. When the music stopped he slowly looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello there princess, what brings you to this room?" My mind blanked and all I managed was

"I…" He laughed softly, stood up and walked over to me.

"Do you play?" He asked and pointed at the piano. I stared at it and then back to the blonde with deep sea blue eyes.

"Kind of…. But I mean…." He took my hand and leaded me over to the piano and sat down next to me.

"Can you play me something?"He asked and looked at me innocently. I thought for a moment. I didn't really want to because it reminded me of… well _her_ but it would be nice to hear the beautiful music fill my ears. The real question: Did I want to cry in front of this stranger or was I going to turn down his offer.

"I'll play…" I started. "But first, what is your name?" His eyes filled with shock.

"Oh I'm so sorry, where are my manners? My name is Tamaki Souh." Souh, wasn't that the chairman's last name? I dropped the thought. That would be a question for another day.

"I'm Lilah Conroy." I said and then looked at the keys. I took a deep breath and began to play _the_ song. Tamaki's eyes widened and he listened carefully as my hands glided across the keys.

"_Lilah, we'll be together forever! I'll protect you no matter what!" _My eyes filled with tears and I let them freely fall down my face.

"_Lilah, I'm so sorry but I have to leave you now. But don't worry we'll be together again one day…" _As I finished the song I stayed looking at the keys, tears still rolling down my face.

"It was my fault…." I whispered. Tamaki looked at me concerned.

"Lilah, are you OK? That was a beautiful song…. Where did you learn it?" I took a deep breath and forced the tears to stop.

"My sister…. She taught it to me." I said and looked straight ahead.

"Well this sister of yours is exceptional; could I meet her sometime perhaps?" I shook my head.

"No… you can't." He looked at me confused.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because," I started. "She's dead." Tamaki's eyes widened and when he spoke his voice was soft and filled with pity.

"Oh… I'm so sorry." I looked back down at the keys.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago." I replied dryly.

"Was she older than you?" I shook my head.

"She… was my twin. I was older though, I should have been able to protect her…" Tamaki shook his head.

"Don't you blame yourself." He hugged me.

"But… it was my fault…." I let myself go and cried right there with him holding me close.

3rd person POV

Hikaru stood outside the door and listened to Lilah play the piano. It was beautiful, and he didn't want it to end. When it did though he was surprised to see Lilah cry. He wanted to be the one in there comforting her, not Tamaki. He never knew that Lilah had a twin or that she could play the piano. He hit his fist on the wall in a fit of jealousy.

"Shit…" he said and sighed. He had come to get Tamaki but was reluctant to go in now. He didn't want to get on Lilah's bad side or interrupt Tamaki and Lilah's little moment. He silently swore to himself that if Tamaki made Lilah fall in love with him he would kill him. He wasn't sure why he was so jealous though. It made him angry. He sighed in frustration and stormed off to music room three. That was that moment that he realized that him and his brother really knew nothing about Lilah at all.

I pulled away from Tamaki and sighed. I wiped away the tears and sniffed.

"Well, I have to get going to music room three." Tamaki looked at me in shock.

"Really? Because that's where I'm heading too, are you becoming a customer of the host club?" I stared at him confused.

"Not that I know of, the Hitachiins asked me to meet them there." Tamaki nodded in understanding.

"You know the twins?" I nodded and began to get up.

"Yeah, I'm in their class along with Haruhi Fujioka." He stood up as well and began walking with me.

"You're in class with my little girl? Can you do me a favor? Make sure those shady twins don't upset her." I smiled a bit confused and nodded.

"Sure." We walked the rest of the way to music room three in silence. When we got there everyone was busy. Well that is everyone except Hikaru who was sitting by the window looking upset. I said goodbye to Tamaki and walked over to him, hesitating a few feet away.

"What?" he snapped at me. I recoiled and he sighed. "No that's not what… sorry."

"It's ok… what's wrong Hikaru?" He lifted his gaze to look into my eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry about me." He said and in one swift movement got up and joined Kaoru over in the back of the room. I wondered what was wrong with him and turned around to bump into Kyoya.

"Oh! Kyoya-senpai I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" He pushed up his glasses and light reflected off of them.

"Lilah, what brings you here?" I looked back toward the twins who looked like they were deep in conversation. Hikaru pointed at me and Kaoru looked over, then they began talking again.

"Well the twins called me over…" I began. Kyoya, who had his arms crossed in front of him nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go talk to them." I nodded and turned around slowly. When Kaoru spotted me looking at him he stopped and watched me come closer. Hikaru turned around and did the same; I wondered what was wrong with them.

"Hey guys, what did you want me for?" They didn't respond at first. Kaoru looked at Hikaru and smiled lightly.

"I have to go take care of something with Haruhi I'll be right back, go ahead and talk." He said and headed back towards the front of the room. Hikaru desperately stared after him, terror flashing in his eyes. He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Well?" I asked beginning to get impatient. He jumped slightly and then calmed down.

"Uh… can you, um…" I stared at him highly confused. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. "Can you play the piano for me!?" His question shocked me and I gasped. I was completely dumbfounded.

"H-how do you know I play piano?" Hikaru stared down sadly.

"I-I saw and heard you in the room with Tamaki." He said and I turned completely red. I looked down to hide my face.

"Oh…" I said quietly. "How much did you hear?"

"That… you had a twin and that… she taught you the song you played." He paused for a moment. "I also heard what happened to her…" I began to shake violently pain filling my heart.

"I see." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and stood up straight sighing. "We'll see, maybe I'll play for you someday, but you got to _earn_ the right to hear me play, I just don't play that song for anyone." I teased, a smirk appearing on my face. Hikaru pouted to me.

"Yeah but you don't seem to have a problem playing it for Tamaki, and he was a complete stranger." I smiled and stuck out my tongue.

"Yeah but Tamaki is special!" I laughed and started walking towards the door. A small smile played on Hikaru's face as he shook his head.

Two weeks later

Two weeks passed by before I knew it. I didn't sleep much, my dreams clouded with nightmares. In my most recent nightmare, not only was Hikaru screaming my name, but a small child with jet black hair and golden eyes stood over me with tears streaming down her little face. She whispered something that completely shocked me. I woke up crying, completely terrified for my life, and the life that that little girl would be missing.

* * *

Authors Notes: Starting in the next chapter this story will begin to move a bit faster, well it will take a big leap at least. I still really need help with how Lilah should meet Hunny because I really have no idea what to do. Please R&R because it's really appretianted. any Ideas private message me or leave a review. Thanks for Reading ~Lori


	6. This Is Our Ouran Ball!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club although I wish I did. I only own Lilah and Elvira

Chapter 6

This Is Our Ouran Ball!

I walked down the long tall hallways agitated. Everyone was talking about the Ouran Ball that was this weekend. Why was I upset about it? No one had asked me to go. I guess it wasn't a huge surprise, it was a big school and I wasn't really known. In fact normally when I didn't want to be seen I wasn't. I had made a habit for the last two weeks of going down to the host club after the final bell rang. No, I wasn't a customer I was just waiting until everyone was done hosting. Then, and only then would I begin to talk with my amazingly handsome friends, none of which asked me to the ball. -_-'

3rd person POV (earlier that day at the Hitachiin estate)

Kaoru watched Hikaru intently as he dug through his closet. Hikaru had a rather bored expression on and kept groaning in displeasure. Kaoru sat down on the bed with a confused look on his face.

"Hikaru, what are you looking for?" Hikaru ignored his question and looked thoughtfully at Kaoru.

"What are you wearing to the ball?" He asked and Kaoru made a face. Curiosity got the better of him though and he replied with much interest.

"White suit, why?" Hikaru sighed in frustration and jumped back on the bed, landing on his back.

"Why? Because I have no Idea what I'm going to wear, that's why." Hikaru covered his face with his cold hands and just laid there.

"Are you going to ask Lilah to go with you?" Kaoru asked trying unsuccessfully to straighten the tangled sheets. Hikaru didn't move.

"Why would I ask her to go with me?" He asked with distaste. Kaoru shook his head.

"Because you want to, that's why." Hikaru stilled for a moment and then sat up, a crooked grin on his face.

"No, I don't." Kaoru sighed. He had known that Hikaru was in love with Lilah for about a week now; the problem was Hikaru was in denial.

"Yeah you do. Ask her or I'LL ask her to go with ME." Hikaru glared at his brother. This comment made him extremely jealous and angry.

"You wouldn't…" He hissed and Kaoru just looked up in a snotty way. His eyes closed and head held high. He held up his hands on either side of him in a 'what did I do' way.

"You'll leave me no choice." Kaoru replied. Hikaru's nostrils flared and he stood up in agitation.

"FINE! I'll ask her to go, happy!?" Kaoru opened his eyes and smiled at his brother, clearly amused with this behavior Hikaru was exhibiting.

"Not until you ask her." Kaoru replied and dug in the closet for a second. He handed Hikaru a black tux. Hikaru relaxed and looked down at it thoughtfully. "Here, wear this." He said and slowly walked out of the room.

Kaoru was happy he was helping his brother, he really was, but sometimes he wanted to be selfish. Sometimes Kaoru wanted to do what made him truly happy, not what made Hikaru happy. Don't get me wrong, making Hikaru happy did make Kaoru happy, but not _truly _happy. He wanted to be selfish in there. He wanted to just ask Lilah to go with him and not bother to tell Hikaru until it was too late. But then he would think back to the day he promised to make Hikaru happy before himself, and thought better of it. It was about two days before he found out that Hikaru was in love with Lilah, that he realized him as well, had fallen for her. The truth was he didn't try it either. But sometimes love catches us off guard, and that's exactly what love did to Kaoru.

Lilah (present time)

I stood in the corner of the host club with my arms crossed in front of me watching as the girls filed out of the room. I sighed in frustration, the girls were NOT moving fast enough. Before Hikaru and Kaoru got changed out of their cosplay outfits they walked up to me with the biggest grins on their faces. I smirked at them playfully and eyed them up and down.

"What's up?" I asked them. They leaned on each other and Hikaru spoke up.

"I need to talk to you after I get changed OK?" He said. My heart flip flopped and I nodded a blush beginning on my cheeks that were already rosy to begin with. I watched them walk off and then turned to the load of girls that were still filing out of the room. A few who I recognized as Hitachiin fan girls glared over at me and began whispering. I stuck out my tongue to them and turned back around. Jealous brats are what they were. I made a promise that at the dance, whether one of them asked me to go or not, I would make sure to dance with BOTH of them at least once that night. That would just make them more jealous. I snickered at the thought and walked over to sit down on the red couch. Hikaru was the first one to emerge from the changing rooms and he grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the hallway.

"What's up, why are you dragging me about like this?" I asked agitated as I pulled my arm away from his grasp.

"I…. I was wondering if you would go with me to the Ouran Ball this Friday." He asked me pulling out a dyed light blue rose and holding it out to me. I gasped in shock and took a step back. My heart fluttered and I must of turned a hundred shades of red. I tenderly took the rose from his hand and sniffed it. It smelled so beautiful and sweet. I looked up and met his eyes. They were completely terrified. I gave a small smile.

"Yes Hikaru, I'll go with you." I whispered gently. Relief flooded through his face and he gave a smile, a slight blush forming on his face.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock ok?" He said and began walking away. I nodded smelling the rose again and followed him back inside. As soon as I stepped in Kaoru was on me.

"So? What did you say?" He asked being rather nosy.

"I said yes." I replied simply and left the host club. Kaoru's smile faded a little but returned quickly. I wondered why it did that.

Lilah's House (Later that day)

Tomorrow was the dance, so I had to pick out my dress. I wanted it to be perfect and I had one especially in mind. So I went and bought a black strapless dress with small white polka dots on it. It had red lace at the bottom and a thick red ribbon around the waist. I planned on wearing black high heels and putting my hair up in an elegant ponytail that was kind of loose with strands handing down. I would put a black hair band in with red flowers on it.

The next day went by in a blur. I was fidgeting all day because I was nervous about the ball and I jumped at everything. Why was I acting this way? When 7 o'clock rolled around I showered and got dressed. I was ready with five minutes to spare. I stood anxiously at the door. My mother and father came down with a camera and I groaned.

"Can you try NOT to embarrass me please?" I asked them they nodded as the doorbell rang and I opened the door. He wore a white tux with black shoes. He smiled at me when I opened the door.

"Wow Lilah you look amazing." He said and stepped in the house. I gave a polite smile.

"Kaoru, where's Hikaru?" I asked. Kaoru's smile widened and he laughed. "We were trying to fool you." He said as Hikaru walked in wearing a black tux and a slight blush on his cheeks. I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to have to do better than that." I said as I stepped beside Hikaru.

"Pictures!" My mother shouted and she took four. One with just Hikaru and I, one with all three of us, one with me by myself, and one with just Kaoru and I. I said my good-byes as Hikaru grabbed my hand and led me out to the awaiting limo. I sat down next to Hikaru, Kaoru sitting on the bench opposite to us.

"We just have to make one more stop." Kaoru said. I tilted my head. "We have to pick up my date." Kaoru explained. I nodded in understanding. We stopped and Kaoru got out, returning a few minutes later with a brunette. She had curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had long smooth legs and was probably a D cup. She wore a short red dress and red High heels. She had her hair neatly done in a down style that framed her clear face perfectly.

"Everyone this is my date Laurie." Kaoru said putting an arm around her. I said hello and we talked about frivolous things the whole way there. Not once did Hikaru touch me or put an arm around me. It made me feel nervous and awkward. When we got to Ouran high the front entrance was done up like a movie premiere, red carpets, spotlights everywhere, bodyguards, limo's everywhere, and camera's being snapped every minute. I stepped attentively out of the limo shielding my eyes from the light. Hikaru got out after me followed by Laurie and Kaoru. Hikaru put his hand around my waist and together we walked up the red carpet leading inside. As we walked up a guy announcing who has arrived shouted.

"The Hitachiins have arrived! Here comes Hikaru Hitachiin with his beautiful date Lilah Conroy! And followed by Hikaru is his younger brother Kaoru with his lovely date Laurie Shigure!" Everyone applauded and cheered as we were announced. As we walked into the school it was decorated so brilliantly I had to hesitate for a moment to take everything in. There were hundreds of students dancing and talking throughout the ballroom. Multicolored spotlights danced throughout the room making everyone different colors. The music was blasting so loud you couldn't hear yourself think and right in the dead center on the far wall was a television that was videotaping the entrance so It showed people walking in from outside. All four of us were on that huge camera in that second and I gave a huge smile.

"Wow, look at this place!" I yelled to Hikaru who was looking around stunned." A loud popping sound was heard and everyone cheered as multicolored paper rained down on us.

"Yeah, I know!" I heard Hikaru say as we walked deeper into the crowd of people. I looked around for anyone I knew but couldn't seem to find anyone. The announcer's voice was heard again.

"Here comes Tamaki Souh with his amazing date Haruhi Fujioka! Followed by Kyoya Otori and his stunning date Samantha Shigure!" Everyone once again cheered as I looked over to Laurie who was holding on to Kaoru's arm for dear life.

"Is Samantha Shigure your sister!?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No cousin!" I heard her yell before Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Samantha joined up with us.

"Ah look who made it!" Tamaki shouted at us as he stared blindingly around. I laughed as Hikaru spun me around playfully and nodded at Tamaki.

"This place is amazing!" I shouted as Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"I helped decorate along with Kyoya!" He shouted as Haruhi looked around in amazement.

"Haruhi I'm surprised you came with Tamaki!" I shouted to my now best friend. We had gotten extremely close over the past weeks. She wore a simple long pink dress that had sparkles in it and had a clip in her short hair. The sleeves of the dress were kind of puffy, but she looked amazingly beautiful in it. Tamaki wore a tan suit with tan dress shoes, his hair as it always is and His eyes shined with excitement.

"So am I!" She shouted and we both laughed. She liked him, whether she wanted to admit it or not. The announcer came on once again.

"Here comes Mitsukuni Haninozuka with his adorable date Ema Kai, and Takashi Morinozuka with the breathtaking Alyson Fuyou!" He shouted and the uproar began again.

"How much money did you spend on this Tamaki!?" Kyoya shouted over the roar and his date, Samantha watched silently. Kyoya wore a deep purple suit with black shoes and CONTACTS. I had never once seen Kyoya with contacts on. I must admit though, he looked pretty good. His date Samantha had jet black hair that was extremely straight, it came to about the middle of her back. She had soft blue eyes that made her look extremely innocent, but if she's Kyoya's date she can't be ALL good. She wore a light blue short dress that came to her knees and blue heels. Her dress was a little on the puffier side. Hunny and Mori-senpai then met up with us along with their dates Ema and Alyson.

"Don't worry Kyoya, not that much!" Tamaki shouted and waved at Hunny and Mori.

"Hey guys!" Hunny shouted as he smiled brilliantly. He wore red suit with a pink undershirt and black pants. His hair looked completely normal and I had to admit, he was extremely cute when he looked like this. His date, Ema, Had long curly strawberry blonde hair that was put up into an elegant bun, a few strands fell from her bun making spiral curls. She wore a gold strapless long dress. You couldn't see her feet. It was a smooth texture and was scrunched together on the one side making the dress tighter on her. She wore a gold necklace around her neck and diamond earrings. She had Honey colored eyes that shimmered off the lights.

"Hey Hunny!" We all shouted and then began laughing. Ema looked at Hunny with a breathtaking smile and kissed him softly on the cheek. Mori smiled softly and held his date closer. Mori was wearing a dark blue suit with black shoes, his black hair spiked up. Mori's date, Alyson had milk chocolate brown hair that she wore in a high ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a long green dress that was sliced on the one side. She wore a silver necklace around her neck and silver earrings along with gold heels. She hugged his arm tightly. We stood there talking for a while when Hikaru finally asked me to dance. We danced to Headstrong by Trapt and when the song ended a slow song began. It was Love Bites by Def Leppard. We awkwardly clung to each other for a few seconds before we relaxed. I stared into his golden eyes as the song played on.

_Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?  
Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?  
Ooh babe ooh yeah_

"Hikaru?" I asked.

"Hm?" He asked as we went around in a circle.

"Thanks for asking me to go tonight; I'm having a great time." I said as I felt my cheeks go rosy.

"No problem." He replied and smiled at me.

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy_

I was staring into his eyes when I couldn't stand it any longer. I closed the space between our mouths and kissed him with as much passion as I could.

_I know you think that love is the way you make it  
so I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it_

He tensed for a moment before relaxing and kissing me back with just as much passion. I entangled my hands in his hair and let my love for him pour out. Hopeing the moment would never end.

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need_

_When I'm with you are you somewhere else?  
Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself?  
When you wake up will you walk out?  
It can't be love if you throw it about  
Ooh babe_

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy_

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need_

_Love bites, love bleeds  
it's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies_

_Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need_

_If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites  
Yes it does  
it will be hell_

Authors notes: 2 chapters in one day! *cheers* awww they are finally together ^_^ I love this chapter, I just LOVE it! But the Ball is not over yet my friends, it will continue into the next chapter. All of the host club's dates (except Lilah, Haruhi, and Ema) are actually my friends. I used the correct first names but changed the last names. Yes Kaoru's date, Laurie is me ^_^ only I spelled my name differently. Ema is actually one of my original characters from my other story on here: The Fight For Survival. That one is a OCXHunny story so naturally I paired up Ema with Hunny. As always R&R! Here are pictures of each girls dress.

Lilah's: /images/I/51ESyiiO0jL._AA280_.jpg

Laurie's: .com/media//resized/cute-short-red-pleated-dress-n2106-f_

Ema's: .

Alyson's: /uploaded_

Samantha's: .com/images/Niki%20by%20Niki%20Livas%20Style%

Haruhi's: .


	7. Love In A New Form

Disclaimer: I own nothing Except Lilah and Elvira

Chapter 7

Love in a new form

Kaoru watched as Lilah leaned in and kissed Hikaru, and watched as he kissed her back. He felt a pang of jealousy. Even if he wanted to pursue his feelings for Lilah, it wasn't going to happen now. This song that was playing, Love Bites by Def Leppard, it was _their _song now. He was happy for them, but extremely jealous also. Keep in mind reader, that jealousy can warp people, change them into the unrecognizable.

Lilah

I reluctantly pulled my lips away from Hikaru's, I wanted more. I wanted more of his scent, his touch, his gaze, his taste, EVERYTHING. My heart must have been beating five hundred beats per second. I rested my head on his chest as we danced as one person.

"Hikaru…" I whispered. He didn't answer for a while, when he did, he sounded dazed.

"Hm?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I love you." Those three simple words made him tense. Those three words meant so much, they held so much meaning.

"Don't say those words unless you mean them…" I heard him mumble.

"I do Hikaru, I do mean them." He pulls back only far enough to look into my eyes. He's desperately searching them for something.

"Forever?" He asks and doesn't drop his gaze. My eyes widen in shock and I stare into his golden pools.

"Forever and ever, till the end of time." I reply steadily. I'm beginning to get light headed. I just admitted that I was in love with _Hikaru Hitachiin _and so far, he hasn't said those three words back. He seems satisfied with whatever he see's in my eyes because he smiles and kisses me again, sending an electric shock up my body. When he breaks the kiss he's smiling at me, but looks serious.

"I love you too, Lilah." I'm so shocked; I turn bright red and begin looking down.

"Forever?" I ask. He gives me the most amazing smile I've ever seen.

"Forever and ever, even after we're gone." My heart soars and I begin to cry. I bury my head in his suit, and he just holds me. My dream, I realize, could be truer than I imagined. A few dances later Kaoru asks me to dance. I agree and we have a blast.

"I'm happy for you two." Kaoru whispers to me. I'm shocked at first, I pull back from him to look in his eyes. They're sad. It's like he just lost his best friend. Then it hit me.

"Kaoru, Hikaru will always be your brother, I'm not going to take him away from you..." He looked even sadder for a moment.

"I Know, Lilah." He said and then hugged me. I was shocked, but I hugged him back listening to the sound of his heart and the song that was playing: I Wanna Be The One by HouseKey. Later that night, Hikaru and I express our love in that oh so special way that you shouldn't when you almost 16.

Two weeks later

I'm freaking out. My life has been perfect since the dance, extremely perfect. Hikaru is amazing… in more ways than you could imagine. Kaoru seemed to get better, not as sad as he's been, which is good. But, I'm late, extremely late. I'm just staring at the little + sign on the test like it's my worst enemy. Panic is rising inside me. I pull out my cell phone and text Hikaru quickly.

_Need 2 c u ASAP we need 2 tlk _

I only have to wait a millisecond for his response.

_On my way r u OK?_

I think about my response. I am definatly _not _ok.

_N, hrry_

He replies even faster this time.

_B there in a sec_

I type back OK and sit down on my bed sighing. I can't believe it, I'm afraid of his reaction. I don't WANT to see it. Then, He's bursting through my door, out of breath. I'm so shocked that I jump back and stare at him wide eyed.

"What's the problem!?" He asks. I just stare at Hikaru, and then tears prick at my eyes. He notices them and immediately is by my side, comforting me. "Shh, it's ok Lilah what's wrong?" He asks me softly taking me into arms. I hand him the pregnancy test with the little + sign. I whisper softly to him as his eyes widen from shock, or even worse disbelief.

"I'm pregnant." He looks into my eyes. I'm so scared I could probably die right then and there.

"congratulations." He says and gives me that smile that I'm so in love with. "Does that mean we're going to be parent's... that I'm going to be a daddy?" I stare at him confused. Wasn't he mad?

"Yeah... I guess so… I'm going to be an m-mom." I force out the word. I'm terrified of what's going to happen, But as long as Hikaru is there with me, I'm pretty sure that I'll survive.

"I love you." He says and kisses my neck.

"I love you too." I say letting him kiss me. "What are we going to do about, well everyone? How are we going to tell them, that we're going to be parents?" He pauses for a moment. As though he's deep in though. I begin to play with his hair, which recently I have become obsessed with. Call me weird or whatever, but seriously he has the most AMAZING hair I've ever seen, or felt.

"I guess we just tell them." He said simply.

"When are you going to tell Kaoru?" I ask curiously. He's silent for a long while. He turns to me love and adoration in his eyes.

"Tonight, we tell all the host club tonight." I nod slowly fear coursing through my veins.

"I'm afraid." I whisper to him. He smiles slowly and pulls me closer. He smells like peppermint, and I inhale deeply.

"Don't be," He murmurs in my ear, his breath hot on my neck. "I'll protect you, always."

"And till the end of time." I finish with a small smile on my face. He gives a small laugh. I'm in heaven, He's my world, and soon this child will be to.

"Let's get going." He says and helps me up. I nod and grab my school stuff. The day goes by in a blur like usually. It consisted of me flirting with Hikaru and little side conversations with Kaoru. Finally I arrive hand in hand with Hikaru; we face the eager and curious faces of my friends, my family away from home. I look up to Hikaru for encouragement and he squeezes my hand and gives a small smile.

"Everyone…" He begins and suddenly looks nervous. I can't stand him looking like this, so I suddenly blurt out.

"I'm pregnant." They all stare at me like I'm crazy. I see something flicker in Kaoru's face. I can't identify it and before I can realize what it is he's composed his face so that his expression in unreadable. Haruhi is the first to speak up.

"Congratulations!" She says and hugs me. I hug her back relieved. Everyone starts planning a baby shower; everyone except Kaoru that is, looks excited. Something isn't right with him, I can feel it. The room is filled with laughter. Something about Kaoru's expression scares me.

"The color yellow should be in there!" Tamaki exclaims.

"But sempai we don't even know if it's a girl or boy yet." Haruhi says a little annoyed.

"Yes but yellow can be a girl or boy's color!" He exclaims with a huge smile on his face.

"I still think that we should wait till we know if it's a girl or boy." Haruhi states watching Tamaki.

"If it's a girl what are you going to name her?" Hunny asks jumping up and down. I look to Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" I ask. He looks at me.

"How about Alison?" He asks. I smile so bright I think my jaw will break.

"Alison Hitachiin, I like that." His eyes go big.

"Hitachiin?" He asks. I nod

"You didn't think that I was going to name him/her Conroy did you?" He looks down shyly.

"Well… I mean…" I laugh because for some reason this highly amuses me.

"I love you so of course I'm going to name my, our child after you." I say and lean into him.

"Alison is a pretty name!" Hunny says. "What about a boy?" I think for a second. Hikaru looks at me expectantly.

"Kaoru." I say positively. Kaoru looks up from his silent spot on the couch.

"Why Kaoru?" He asks. I shrug and smile at him.

"Because I want to name him after you, which is if it is a boy." I say resting a hand on my stomach. He stares at it and a small smile, just hardly visible shows on his lips. Something's missing though; his smile doesn't meet his eyes.

* * *

That night I dream of a young girl. Well, she's not actually young. She's my age and looks like me but has golden eyes. She's looking at someone I can't see.

"Why!?" She screams at the person. "Why did you kill her!?"

"Alison, I had to, of course I had no intention of killing, well your mother at the time."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Alison shouts.

"Don't fret Alison, I regret it every day of my life." The 'murderer' said.

"I can't believe you!? Why! Why!?" I saw her fall to the floor crying and then, nothing. I woke up in a cold sweat.

6 years previous

"Where is Elvira!?" Lilah shouted, tears streaking down her face. Megan Conroy tried to calm the young girl down.

"Calm down Lilah, Elvira is ok, she's sleeping."

"Mom, get out of the way I want to see her!" Lilah yelled and tried to push around her mother. Her mother struggled against her.

"Lilah, she's sick let her rest!" Lilah shook her head viciously.

"No! I PROMISED HER! Move!" Her mother picked her up and started taking her away.

"You'll thank me one day." Megan said. Lilah began to cry.

"No! She needs me! Let me go! If she dies I'll never forgive you!" Megan froze on the spot. She knew that Elvira wasn't going to make it.

Later that night Lilah snuck out of her room to see Elvira. She was tear stricken when she saw Elvira unconscious on the bed and breathing shallowly.

"Elvira…" She whispered. Elvira's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly.

"Lilah…. I'm so sorry, but I have to leave you know, but don't worry we'll be together again one day…" Lilah started screaming.

"ELVIRA! NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! You can't leave me… you can't…" Elvira closed her eyes silently, and in a second her breathing stilled and she was gone. Lilah couldn't stop crying, her tears just kept coming and wouldn't stop. She lay there all night, and when her parents came in the next day, that's exactly where they found her. Curled up next to the no longer living Elvira crying. Her mother stared at her long and hard. When she went to move Lilah she pulled away. Lilah turned to her mother and whispered three unforgivable words that Megan Conroy would never forget. She whispered: "I hate you."

* * *

Kaoru looked in the mirror, something he would normally enjoy as it would remind him of Hikaru. But this time it made him want to change everything about himself, his hair color, eye color, height, age, birthday, favorite food, and who he was in love with. He didn't want to think about the fact that in nine short months he would be an uncle, the mother of which was the girl he was madly in love with. It made him sick to think that Lilah could be his _sister-in-law_. Kaoru slowly and silently backed away from the mirror, the reflection of which he was truly jealous of.

* * *

Hikaru led me to that tree, that stupid tree that only two months ago I was crying under, completely helpless. This was the spot where we had first met.

"Hikaru?" I asked him looking around. Cherry blossoms floated lazily down.

"Lilah?" He asked. I Looked at him confused. That's when he went down on one knee. I couldn't breath. No, he couldn't be doing this.

"I'm in love with you, we're going to have a child soon, and I want to make this right." He said and gave me a weak smile. My heart fluttered uncontrolably.

"Will you stay with me forever?" He asked and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. I began to cry and nodded slowly as he slipped the ring on my finger. He picked me up and kissed me. I can't believe this was happening. It's like a cinderella story. I thought before I got lost in the kiss.

4 months later

Lilah had become extremely big, her wedding was tomorrow, just thinking that after tomorrow she would be Mrs. Hikaru Hitachiin gave her goose bumps. When she told her parents that she was pregnant at age 16 and that she was also getting married it shocked them completely. They were both disappointed in her and happy for her at the same time. Mark kept glaring at Hikaru whenever he came over though which made things extremely awkward. She was sitting in her bedroom talking with Haruhi about how she was worried about Kaoru. That he had been acting strange lately.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Haruhi had said as she was staring at Lilah's oversized tummy. The look in her eyes told a different story though. HAruhi had noticed the change as well. "Besides, tomorrow you can call him _Brother _Lilah _Hitachiin."_ Haruhi worried for Kaoru, it was obvious he wasn't normal but whenever Haruhi tried to talk to him all he would say was:

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Lilah thought that Haruhi just liked saying her new name, heck she liked saying it too. Lilah Hitachiin. Lilah Marie Hitachiin. Mrs. Lilah Marie Hitachiin.

Author's notes: OK, yeah sorry to like just THROW that bomb out on you guys like that. But I'm moving this story along. Did you see this coming? Once I'm done with this one I think I'm going to make a sequel called A New Beginning. I felt like this chapter just like rushed past so I'll take my time on the next chapter, promise. Please Review. Thanks and I'm sorry for this fail of a chapter, if you like it though, tell me so.

~Lori


	8. She Did What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Only Lilah.

Chapter 8

She did What!?

Weddings were a drag. Kaoru thought as he sat on his bed. He was already was late to his brothers wedding. The most surprising thing about this? He didn't really care anymore. He laughed at the thought and shook it from his mind. He lazily walked out to the limo that was waiting to whisk him away to his nightmare. He wondered what Lilah would do if he told him he loved her. He had an Idea then. He told the driver to step on it as he headed for the ceremony. Never would he of thought he could fail.

Lilah

I had no idea what I was going to do. Hikaru said that Kaoru wasn't here yet and he was Hikaru's best man. We couldn't start without him. A limo speeded into the parking lot and out stepped the extremely late Kaoru. I sighed in relief and told Haruhi to go get him. He had a weird look on his face when he passed me. It made my blood turn to ice and I froze in my spot. His gold eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" I called after him. He didn't answer me though, all he did was give me a weak smile. Not very reassuring when you're about to get married and want things to go just as planned. Haruhi stopped beside me, shaking her head slowly.

"Something isn't right about him," She began staring with a worried expression after Kaoru. "But whenever I ask about it, he just says 'everything's fine' and walks away." I nod in agreement and sigh loudly.

"I just wish he would tell someone..." I said slipping into my high heels. Haruhi nodded with a saddened expression on her face.

"You and me both." She whispered just barely loud enough for me to hear. She then silently slipped out of the tent. Probably to check up on everything. This was going to be simple. Walk down the isle, do what the pastor says, walk back down the isle with Hikaru, go to honeymoon. It was as simple as that. But if it was really that simple, why the hell was I so nervous? It was like some one saw me sneak answers to a test, and I was just waiting for them to rat me out. Pitiful really.

"Lilah, are you ready?" Haruhi asked as she peaked her head through the door. I nodded, afraid that if I talked my voice would crack, giving away just how nervous I was. My mouth was super dry as the music started and my dad grabbed my elbow. He began to lead me down the isle, I stared straight ahead, afraid to look at anyone. I tried avoiding Hikaru's gaze, but it didn't work. Plastered on his face, was a big nervous smile. This, amazingly enough, did not make me feel any better. I planted a fake smile on my face as my father handed me to Hikaru. I spaced out as the preacher read our vows and I roboticaly said what he told me to. Before I even knew what was going on Hikaru leaned in and kissed me gently, sealing the deal. When we pulled apart I was extremely surprised to see tears falling from my eyes. Hikaru smiled gently and wiped them away.

"No crying." He said as he took my hand. Yeah, that was just _amazing_ advice. The ceremony was okay. Nothing big and fancy like Hikaru wanted. Just a simple party almost, only everyone was dressed up. Okay, this should be the best day of my life, but something was bothering me, and I couldn't figure it out. Like there was a huge wall hiding the truth from me like it was some horrible disease or something. I couldn't figure it out, that is, until I looked into Kaoru's eyes. I saw things, things that horrified me to a point of utter shock. His eyes were dull and lifeless, like he no longer had the will to live. I needed to talk to him _now. _And so I walked determinedly over to Kaoru, vowing not to leave him until he told me what was wrong.

3rd person POV

Lilah walked swiftly over to where a Discouraged Kaoru sat. He sighed as Lilah sat down beside him.

"Kaoru, we need to talk." Kaoru shifted his gaze to Lilah, not Lilah Conroy, but Lilah Hitachiin, his _sister_-in-law. He felt sick but looked her in the eye. Something he hadn't done since Lilah announced that she was pregnant, over four months ago. Lilah couldn't look him in the eyes for more than maybe two seconds though. He faintly wondered what she saw in them, then decided he didn't care.

"What is there to talk about?" He muttered, mostly to himself. Lilah let out a dramatic sigh and took Kaoru's hand. His eyes widened from shock and he snatched it away. A stupid move on his part, he thought.

"Kaoru, it's pretty obvious something is wrong, Haruhi and I both see it and we care about you-" Kaoru started laughing uncontrollably when she said she cared about him. Yeah right. She didn't care, if she cared she wouldn't of gotten married. She was just a spoiled self centered brat that got her fairy tale ending. What about his? It's not that he hated Lilah, quite the opposite actually, he loved her with a passion unknown to him. He wanted to explore the feeling, _wanted_ to. He would never get to though. He was so jealous of his brother. But, Kaoru could not blame his brother for anything, could not stay mad at Hikaru. He would do everything in his power to keep Hikaru happy. "What's so funny Kaoru?" Lilah asked getting more concerned with each second she spent with Kaoru.

"Oh, just the fact that you said you cared about _me." _Kaoru said sourly not meeting her gaze. Lilah looked at Kaoru with disbelief written all over her face.

"Kaoru, what in the world are you talking about?" Kaoru just laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand, do I have permission to leave this _wedding _or must I stay?" Lilah shook her head.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. Something is obviously wrong, you can see it in your eyes Kaoru." Kaoru turned on Lilah then, anger and frustration exploding from him in an instant.

"Want to know what's wrong? Huh? Well guess what, this _wedding _is wrong! I shouldn't be here! I didn't want to be here! How old are you Lilah!? 16, and we're at your _wedding_!?" Lilah looked down uncomfortably.

"Uh, Kaoru... can we-"

"And you're _pregnant_ with my niece or nephew now!? Oh and it makes it so much better if you name your child after me like you really give a shit. Seriously, what the hell was going through your mind that night Lilah? Tell me what you were thinking that night at the ball, did you really think I was worried that you would come between Hikaru and me!?" Tears began to fill Lilah's eyes but Kaoru doesn't seem to notice this fact as he pauses to breathe. Lilah looked up, tears freely falling down her cheeks. She looked into Kaoru's deep golden eyes that showed so much pain, hurt and rejection.

"You want to know what I was thinking that night? I'll tell you. I was thinking about you!" With that Lilah turned around the tears coming faster now and fled her own wedding reception.

Kaoru was extremely shocked, he had never thought that Lilah would have been thinking about him, but why would she? She loved Hikaru, that's all there was to it. She couldn't have feelings for him. She just couldn't. It would ruin everything. Confused, and yet a little hopeful, Kaoru dashed from the reception in search of Lilah as the DJ called for the first dance to start.

Lilah

What was Kaoru thinking!? How could he think for even a moment I didn't care about him!? But why did I tell him I was thinking of him that night? I mean I was, but at the same time I wasn't. I did love Kaoru, but that isn't the question. The question is am I _in _love with Kaoru. Honestly, I don't know if I can answer that question right now. I'm not to sure of anything any more. And this baby, this constant reminder of a possible mistake living inside me. I'm not to sure I want it. It feels like it's eating me from the inside out, sucking the life right out of me. At the same time, I know I want to have this baby, because getting rid of it isn't my decision. This life inside of me IS alive, and I won't be the one to take it's life.

I push all of this aside and run, I run away from those I love, just like I've done before. I think as long as I live this will keep happening. I'm a coward so I run away instead of facing my fears, facing the truth. I'm not sure where I'm going, but I keep running. Let me tell you, it's not easy running in a wedding dress when you're pregnant.

"Lilah!?" I hear from somewhere behind me. This just makes me run faster. I don't want to speak with Hikaru, Kaoru, or anyone for that matter. I need time to think. Then, I make a completely stupid move, I trip over a tree trunk and fall to the ground, crying miserably. I don't have enough energy to move, so I just sit there crying into my hands. Before I know it, someone is standing behind me. I look up pitifully to see Kaoru watching me with curious eyes. His eyes were actually showing something, it made me rejoice mentally. He made no move to touch me though. I missed his touch, it has been so long since I've felt it. He looked unsure of what to do.

"Kaoru-" My voice cracked and I went back to crying into my hands. Kaoru sat down beside me and hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder.

"Lilah..." I fell into his lap, burying my face in his chest. "Stop.... stop crying Lilah." He said wrapping his arms around me. His hug felt good, and I stopped crying. I remembered that night, how we danced and I listened to his heart. I listened to it once again, and felt the same calmness.

"Kaoru... tell me what's wrong? I mean what's really bugging you, not what you've been feeding me..." I whispered to him. He shook his head softly.

"Like I told you before... It's nothing and I'm over it... just... don't leave me alone Lilah, please!" Kaoru whispered in my ear bringing me closer to him. My eyes widened and I held on to him for dear life. Maybe I married the wrong Hitachiin. Wait, no. How could I say that!? I pulled away from Kaoru and he looked at me hopelessly.

"Kaoru... I love Hikaru." He winced.

"Are you saying that to tell me, or to convince yourself?" He asked quietly as he looked sheepishly at the ground. My eyes widened. How could he see that?

"I know I do, I'm carrying his child, your niece or nephew..." He wouldn't look at me in the eyes.

"People make mistakes." My jaw dropped. Was he implying I made a mistake by having this child with Hikaru? "Lilah... what did you mean in there when you said that night you were thinking of me...?" He asked suddenly changing the subject and breaking the silence. I thought for a moment, staying completely silent and still.

"You know I was Kaoru.... thinking of you. Maybe not at the moment we made this baby, but earlier that night... when I was dancing with Hikaru, and we..... kissed." Kaoru looked at me with shock written on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked suddenly extremely interested. I smiled sadly.

"Don't get me wrong, I always have and always will love your brother.... but, that night I wondered what it would be like to be with you, to kiss your soft lips, to hold you close and to never let go-" I began to choke up and stopped. Kaoru looked at me, a genuine smile forming on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked me. I stared at him confused. I tilted my head to the right and thought about my answer.

"Well because I didn't want to upset you or Hikaru..." He shook his head and placed a hand on my cheek.

"You were hurting us more by not telling us." He stated with such calmness that I instantly believed it. It was funny, because I honestly thought Kaoru would freak out. "Do you seriously still wonder that Lilah?" He asked me suddenly. It snapped me right out of my daydream. To be honest, I still did wonder. But I loved Hikaru and wouldn't go behind his back. I just couldn't do it.

"Honestly? Yes..." His eyes brightened a little. He smiled slowly and before I knew it. He kissed me. Kaoru actually kissed me. I pulled back quickly from shock and covered my mouth. "K-Kaoru, what are you doing!?" I asked extremely startled.

"Just relax Lilah." He said and kissed me again. This time I relaxed and fell into the kiss. Okay, I knew what I was doing was horribly wrong, technically Kaoru was my brother now, how weird is that? I guess I'm a slut. To my surprise I actually enjoyed the kiss. Not more than Hikaru's which sent electric shocks up my spine, but it was still pretty good. He broke away gasping for air. "wow." He said softly. I touched my lips. They tingled from Kaoru's lips touching mine.

"Kaoru, why did you kiss me?" I asked suddenly. He stopped and smiled at me.

"Because you wanted me to of course." He said with a slight laugh.

"Was it because you wanted to kiss me too?" I asked ignoring his answer. His smile left for a second.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"Kaoru, you know this doesn't change anything. I'm still going to be with Hikaru, I'm still married to him, and I'm still going to have his child. We can't be together." I finished. To be honest I was worried about his reaction.

"Of course not." He said bitterly. "I know it doesn't. And it freakin sucks." With that Kaoru got up, helped me up with him, kissed me one more time, and headed back towards the reception leaving me standing alone. What did I just do?

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! i was having writers block or something i guess, i'm not really sure what happened to be honest. I've also been really busy lately, maybe that's why. Well, there are only a few chapters to go, like 3 or more. I haven't really decided yet. What happens happens though. So, what do you think? i should of made a extra long chapter for you guys, but i'm really tired and wanted to get this up for you guys tonight. I'll update again soon though, because i want to finish this so i can focus on one of my other stories. Anyway, reviews are appretiated, so feel free to tell me what you think! ~Lori


	9. A Turn For The Worst

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only Lilah and Elvira

Chapter 9

A Turn For The Worst

I stood there staring after Kaoru. I know I just made a terrible mistake, I mean I just kissed my Husbands brother... my brother in law! On top of that it was my wedding day. I sighed and put my hands to my face. I was such a screw up!

As I started walking back to the reception I remembered that day that felt like ages ago when I ran away. I relived the memory of Hikaru holding out his hand to me when I needed someone most. He was there. Not Kaoru, but Hikaru. I remembered that night, that horrible dream that I had and that pain that felt like I was dying. I remembered how I stumbled out into the hallway. I remembered crying, and who was there to hold me? My hero, friend, and lover. Hikaru Hitachiin.

A tear trickled down my cheek as I entered the room where everyone was laughing and having fun. I looked over to where that oh so magnificant person that I was so in love with sat, and the tears came faster as I saw that smile that lit up his face. I had to tell him. I haistily wiped my tears and forced a smile as I walked up to him.

"Hikaru..." He turned to me and that smile vanished in an instant. His smile turned to concern as he looked at me.

"Lilah what happened to you? What's wrong?" The alarm in his voice was astounding. He tried to comfort me, to hug me, but I wouldn't let him. I didn't deserve it, not after what I did to him. I started crying again.

"H-Hikaru... I-I need to talk to you." I wouldn't look him in the eyes. I couldn't.

"Of course." He said and took my hand. He led me out of the reception into the hallway. It was time. I was afraid of what his reaction might be, if he would hit me or cuss me out or what, I'd let him do anything, afterall I was the scumbag who cheated on her husband on the night we got married. "Lilah, baby girl what's wrong?" He asked again, alarm more evident in his voice now.

"Hikaru i'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person!" I cried. He shook his head and tried to bring me in once again, I refused.

"No you're-"

"NO! I am! Hikaru I kissed Kaoru! Tonight, not even 30 minutes ago." All was silent. He just stared at me in shock, like I had just slapped him upside the face. His face then got dark and he looked down.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

"But wh-"

"LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME THAT! I deserve that much at least." He screamed tears flowing freely down his cheeks. It was the most horrific sight in my life. Never had I seen Hikaru cry before, ever. I never wanted him to cry again either. I felt terrible. I had caused these tears. Hikaru had always been the strong one, my armor. I looked up at him. I looked him right in his amazing golden eyes that made me melt inside. My voice was trembling, my whole body was shaking.

"I cheated on you tonight with Kaoru. He kissed me, but I kissed him back." His face at that moment was crushed. All I wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die.

"Why?" He whispered. I looked to the ground as thunder boomed in the distance. "Why, the two people who mean the most to me..."

"I'm so sorry Hikaru, I never ment... I didn't want... you must understand that-" And then Hikaru did the least expected thing in the world. He pulled me close and kissed me breaking off my sentence. In that kiss I felt his pain, his sorrow, and how much he loved me. We kissed with tears rolling down both of our faces as lightning striked lighting up the hall. He broke the kiss and his voice still shaky from tears whispered in my ear.

"I forgive you." My eyes widened and I lost all control, I crumpled to the floor and cried. I didn't deserve his forgiveness. How could he forgive me for what I had done? I didn't deserve him, he was everything and I was nothing. At the same time though, I needed him. I couldn't survive without him, and I loved him with all my heart and soul.

"Hikaru... why! You can't forgive me! I don't deserve you! I don't deserve you..." I whispered as I continued to cry. Hikaru shook his head and pulled me close.

"Lilah... we all make mistakes, and I can tell how much it's killing you that you hurt me. It's the fact that you told me Lilah. Don't you see?" I shook my head and buried my head in his chest.

"I don't deserve you..." He smiled through his tears.

"You're wrong, I don't deserve you, you're everything to me Lilah. I love you." I stopped crying and held on to him for dear life, afraid if I let go he'd leave me. It's what I deserved.

"I love you too."

3rd person POV

Kaoru stared blankly at the bottle in front of him. Never in a thousand years did he believe he would drink, but yet here he sat with half a bottle of whiskey, the other half settling in his stomach. He felt funny. He had never been drunk before so he wasn't sure if getting dizzy everytime you stood up was what it felt like, or if he was love drunk. He felt terrible.

"Lilah..." Hot tears sprang to his eyes as he thought of their kiss. He wasn't crazy, he knew he felt something there and he KNEW Lilah felt it too. But if she felt it as well he wondered why she denied it. He slammed his fists down on the table unleashing his pent up frustration. "Dammit!" He was sick. He knew it. It wasn't normal to feel this much hatred towards someone, especially his brother.

"I'll be right back!" Hunny laughed as he shut the door behind him and turned to see Kaoru sitting alone in the dark drinking. Kaoru sadly looked up at him for a moment before returning his gaze to the bottle.

"Kao-chan... what are you doing?" Hunny asked quietly as he sadly watched his younger friend. Kaoru took a huge gulp from the bottle.

"Making the pain go away." Kaoru responded in a raspy raw voice. Hunny shook his head.

"Kaoru... this isn't right." Kaoru looked at Hunny his eyes burning with tears and his throat raw from the Whiskey. He shook his head and clenched his teeth as he grabbed his hair with both hands.

"I don't know what else to do..." Hunny sat down across from his friend, he remembered Kaoru's smile.

"The last time you smiled..." Hunny began also looking at the bottle of Whiskey now. "It was the day before you found out Lilah and Hikaru were a couple... the night before the dance." Kaoru nodded slowly. "I can't imagine... what it must be like... to be in love with your brothers wife." Kaoru's eyes widened and he looked at Hunny anger raging in his eyes.

"It freaking sucks. Because you can't do anything and every damn day you wish... you wish..." Hunny smiled sadly.

"You wish you were him? That she was yours to hold? That you never met her? That he was... dead?" Kaoru glared off into the distance as Hunny continued talking. "Maybe sometimes, you even wish you were dead, because you can't handle the pain. And to think, you'll be an Uncle soon. And I bet you wish that child inside of Lilah, was yours and not Hikaru's." Kaoru clenched his fists and stood up.

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!" All was silent for a few seconds, all except Kaoru's heavy breathing. Hunny then moved his gaze from the bottle to Kaoru.

"Why? Because you know it's all true? Does the truth hurt to much, Kao-chan?" Kaoru broke into uneven sobs as he sank back down into his chair and Hunny stood up. "I know what it feels like Kaoru. The thing is, you have to learn how to deal with it, and this... this is not the way." Hunny paused as Kaoru's sobs continued. "You can't just cover up the pain with Liqoir. Get some help." Kaoru shook his head violently.

"NO! You DON'T understand! You can never understand what it feels like to have your heart ripped out by the person who is your other half! You can never understand that because you AREN'T a twin!" He shouted before breaking into another fit of sobs. Hunny watched Kaoru sadly.

"You're right. But he was close to me. That, however is another story." Hunny said solemly and walked back out the door where the wedding was taking place. Kaoru helplessly watched him go, and once he was gone, he picked up the bottle and downed it before walking off in the other direction, his heart blinded by Jealousy.

Lilah

The rest of the Reception went by like a breeze filled with laughter and love. Before I knew it four months had passed and I was due soon. I knew something was wrong with Kaoru, but honestly, I wasn't chancing being alone with him again. What I had with Hikaru was too special. I walked down the elegant halls of Ouran Academy, my high heels Clopped loudly in the barren halls.I stopped in front of music room three and braced myself. I slowly opened the doors to be greeted by the host club.

"Welcome." Hikaru'sface lit up as he saw me and ran up to greet me.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I just came to see my favorite host!" I exclaimed. Hunny ran up to me and gave me a huge smile.

"Then you came to see me, right!" I laughed and nodded.

"Of course Hunny-senpai!" Everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves, all except Kaoru, who had an even more empty look in his eyes then usual. I watched him wander off and once I got a conversation going, crept off after him. My smile dissapeared as he glared at me.

"What do you want?" He mumbled. I sighed and sat beside him.

"I want Kaoru back." He laughed coldly.

"Kaoru's been gone for several months now, where have you been? Oh, that's right, hanging all over my brother." I sighed once more.

"Don't hold back now." He smiled wickedly and leaned in close to me.

"How about one last kiss for old times sake?" He asked breathing on me. I lurched back. I smelled Whiskey on his breath.

"Kaoru, have you been drinking!" He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, now you care." I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're drunk! And i've always cared!" He snorted and looked be square in the eyes. What I saw scared me worse than before. This was no longer Kaoru, Kaoru was long gone.

"You always cared huh?" He laughed. "Then why is it i've been drinking for four months now and you're just now realizing it?" I took a step back. "You never cared. Stop lying to me, yourself, and everyone around you Lilah. I love you. This is what love has done to me." I stared at him in horror. He nodded and stood up still not leting me break eye contact with him. "Yes, you heard me right Lilah _Hitachiin_ I said I love you. And I do. I always have, ever since I freaking met you. But you never cared, and no matter what I did you kept hurting me. I didn't do anything to you, all ever did was love you! Bu tyou don't love me, you love my moronic brother Hikaru. I always gave everything up for him, at first I thought nothing about giving you to him. Then I got to know you. The one thing I wanted most in this world and my brother still takes it! The only thing I EVER asked for from him!" Tears sprouted from his eyes and I took another step back, my eyes wide with shock. Hikaru then stepped out of no where and slapped Kaoru across the face. Everything went silent. Kaoru glared up at his brother, tears pouring down his face.

"That was for kissing my wife and trying AGAIN to kiss her." He mumbled watching his brother.

"I hate you..." Kaoru whispered. "I hate you." He said with growing force. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Kaoru shouted at the top of his lungs to his brother. It was then that I felt a great pain and fell to the floor gasping for breath. Hikaru heard me and spun around quickly.

"Lilah! What's wrong!" I looked at him.

"I-It's time!" I shouted. He nodded and yelled for help as I made my way to the hospital, an unrecognizable Kaoru stared after us, watching with a glare plastered on his face. Just watching.

Seven hours later, our daughter, Alison Marie Hitachiin was born. As I held that little peice of heaven in my arms a tear slipped down my cheek.

"She's perfect." Hikaru whispered and kissed me on the head. I nodded in agreement as a smile crept across my face.

"I know." Later that night as I fell asleep, I once more had that most terrible nightmare.


	10. The Final Promise

Disclaimer: i do not own OHSHC only Lilah, Elvira, Nanny Sophia, and Alison.

Chapter 10

The Final Promise

I awoke suddenly. I chill ran down my spine as a baby started crying. My baby, my little Alison. I yawned and slowly got out of bed. it must be time to feed her already.

3rd person POV

Kaoru watched from a distance as Alison got older, each day looking more like her mother, He watched daily as the smile on Lilah and Hikaru's face grew as their daughter got older. Each day Kaoru felt a little piece of himself die. And then, he devised a plan that would fix all of his problems, or so he thought.

Lilah (2 years later, Alison is now 2)

I let out an exhausted sigh as Hikaru woke me up with a kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon sweetie, we have to get ready for school." I groaned and stretched.

"Did you wake Ali up yet?" He shook his head and exited the room, probably heading to wake her up. I stretched and reluctantly exited the warm, soft bed to get dressed. Two years have passed since Kaoru started drinking and I've had this child. To be quite honest, I wasn't exactly sure if Kaoru had stopped drinking or not. Hikaru was extremely protective of his family, and wouldn't let Alison or myself alone with Kaoru because of what has happened when we were alone before. I guess I couldn't really blame him. I stepped daintily out of the Emerald green dress with black lace. The very same dress I wore the night I met the Hitachiins.

I sighed as I slid into the school uniform, wishing things could be the same but knowing they never would be. The truth was I missed the old Kaoru, I longed to see him and talk to him again. And with graduation only a week away, I feared I would never see that sweet Kaoru again. I quickly did my hair and brushed my teeth before heading down to the kitchen.

After Alison was born I moved in with Hikaru and Kaoru, and Although Kaoru did live here, he was barely around often hiding or out of the house. I felt as though I had ripped the twins apart. That, deep down hurt me as I myself knew what it was like to lose your other half. If Hikaru and Kaoru were hurting because they lost one another however, they did not show it. Hikaru looked as happy as ever as he sat beside our daughter eating breakfast and as for Kaoru... er well I hadn't seen him all week.

"Mommy!" Alison squealed as I walked into the room and took a seat on the opposite side of Alison. I gave her a smile.

"Good morning baby girl!" I giggled as I greeted her. Hikaru smiled at us.

"What about me?" He pouted. I laughed.

"Good morning, I love you." He gave me a devilish smirk.

"I love you too." After breakfast we headed off to school, leaving little Alison in the care of the Nanny. Nanny Sophia. I didn't much care for her but Hikaru said that Nanny Sophia had taken care of Kaoru and himself when they were little. That gave me some comfort.

"So did you finish that five page essay?" Hikaru asked me as we got into the limo that would drive us to Ouran Academy. I groaned at the mention of that stupid essay.

"Please, don't bring that up, I was up half the night finishing it." He chuckled.

"So that's why you kept your light on so late." He mumbled as he turned to look out the window. I suddenly had this urge to touch him. Any physical contact would work. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He was clearly out of it. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him concerned.

"Are you okay?" I asked brushing my hand across his cheek. He gave me a fake smile.

"I'm fine Lilah." He replied and kissed me softly on the lips. I knew him to well to believe that. We pulled up to Ouran and the lim came to a stop. As we headed for the beautiful school, it hit me. I knew what was wrong with Hikaru. He missed Kaoru.

3rd Person POV

After Lilah and Hikaru left Kaoru creeped out of his bedroom and got some breakfast for himself. He couldn't stand being around the couple for long. Their mushy lovey dovey stuff disgusted him. He quickly gulped down four pancakes and a glass of orange juice and headed for the door, hoping all the while that he would not have to see Haruhi, Hikaru or Lilah today. He almost made it to the door when a small bell like voice rang out from behind him freezing Kaoru to the spot.

"Daddy?" Alison asked as she stood motionless in the center of the tall elegant hallway. Kaoru slowly turned around and stared at the young girl with jet black hair like her mother and... and golden eyes like her father. She wore a black dress that came to her knee's white panty-hose and black dress shoes that clopped on the aluminum floors. Her long black hair was worn in a ponytail. She was quite cute. Kaoru thought. It was the first positive thought he had had in a long while.

"No. I'm not your father." Kaoru replied steadily. Little Alison just tilted her head to the side. Just like her mother would, Kaoru thought. She took a few hesitant steps forward until she was standing in front of Kaoru.

"Uncle Kao?" She asked innocently. Kaoru stiffened from shock that she even knew who he was. Kaoru had never spoken two words to the child. Tears pricked at his eyes but he forced them away. Hikaru had told her about him. He kneeled down so that he was the same height as Alison and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah... I'm your Uncle Kaoru." He said, his voice a bit shaky. Alison smiled real big and hugged Kaoru. Not use to the physical contact, he stiffened a moment before slowly returning the hug. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"Daddy says you're still good, that you're just sick now, so I can't see you." Alison pouted into Kaoru's chest. "But I wanted to see you anyway." Kaoru's eyes widened, tears still streaming down his face, before he lost it and sobbed at his front door, holding his niece close. All the while he knew he wouldn't change his plans, and that killed him a little more inside. You see, Kaoru was to far away, he was lost, and it was to late for anyone to change his mind.

As Kaoru walked into the classroom he was attacked by... Hikaru? Well, not really attacked but he instantly came to Kaoru and asked to speak with him. Kaoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What is there to talk about, Hikaru?" He asked without much interest as he took a seat in the classroom. Kaoru was pleasantly surprised to see that Hikaru was alone. Lilah, for once, wasn't with him. "Where's Lilah?" He asked monotonously, carefully avoiding the topic of which Hikaru was trying to address. Hikaru sighed.

"She went to piano lessons this morning." He said as he stood directly in front of Kaoru's desk. "Now can we _please _talk?" Hikaru pleaded. Kaoru shrugged.

"I guess." He said and yawned.

"What happened to us Kaoru?" Hikaru asked dumbfounded as he searched Kaoru's face for an answer. Kaoru was silent for a long while before he finally replied.

"You chose Lilah, and I left you go." Hikaru shook his head, knowing this wasn't ALL that happened.

"No, it wasn't suppost to be like this and you KNOW it! Kaoru you know something is wrong! What is it, please TELL ME!" Kaoru just smiled at his brother and shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, you couldn't except the truth." He replied, his voice a bit agitated. Hikaru slammed his fist on the desk.

"I want to know." Kaoru turned his gaze to the window for a moment and watched the clock tower strike 10 before he slowly turned back to his brother.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you don't like it." Kaoru finally answered. Hikaru waited patiently as Kaoru began once again. "You and Lilah were not suppost to be together, your child is a mistake, your life is a mistake." Hikaru's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You're lying." He hissed to his brother before he turned to leave. Kaoru grabbed his arm and turned him back around so that they were facing each other.

"I met Alison today. She called me Daddy... then Uncle Kaoru. Now, I wondered how she knew who I was, until she hugged and and said that 'Daddy said you're still good, you're just sick now, so I can't see you.' " Hikaru's eyes widened. As Kaoru left his brother free. "I hugged her back, and cried knowing that my brother cared enough to tell his daughter, my niece about me." Hikaru didn't move as he listened to his brother. Kaoru looked at Hikaru, his eyes glassy. "Lilah didn't want her to know about me, did she?" Hikaru said nothing as Kaoru nodded. "I thought so, but everything will be as fate wanted it in due time, Hikaru. I promise you that." With that Kaoru left, leaving Hikaru to wonder about his words. A scream rang through the halls of Ouran Academy, high pitched and panicked.

"Lilah!" Hikaru shouted before running out of the classroom in search of his love.

'But everything will be as fate wanted it in due time, Hikaru. I promise you that.'

Author's Notes: Okay, sorry i didn't put Authorsd notes at the end of chapter nine... I completely forgot! on the brighter side i think my Writers block is gone! *cheers* For those of you who have read my Prolouge for Secrets, I wrote half of chapter one... and then moved to my fathers house, so I can't continue it until i get the document from that compuer to this one at my dads, so sorry! On the brighter side There will be one more chapter in this book. and then i'll start on the Sequel: A New Beggining, seriously, if you've enjoyed this story you MUST read the sequel because it answers a lot of questions and makes this story make a lot more sense. I finally got the story line for that one so I can't wait to start writing it! Thank you so much to the people who read this stroy, it means so much, thank you also to the people who review this story, thst means a lot as well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will be up soon! ~Lori


	11. Dreams Do Come True

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, although wouldn't it be amazing if i did? I do however own Lilah, Alison and Elvira.

Chapter 11

Dreams Do Come True

A scream Rang through the halls of Ouran Academy, high pitched and panicked.

"Lilah!" Hikaru shouted before running out of the classroom in search of his love. He knew it was her. He would know that voice anywhere.

Lilah

My fingers gracefully swept over the piano keys as I let the music fill me up. Elvira's song was beautiful and it had moved my teacher to tears. I was about halfway through the song when my dream flashed back to me making me flinch as a pain shot up my right side. I ignored it though as the pain left immediately. I knew when I woke up this morning that something wasn't right, something felt wrong. I was beginning to have nightmares again... well not really nightmares but more like one, the same one I had had when I first moved to Japan and met the Hitachiin twins. That one night-

I gasped as something flashed in my mind and the most horrible twisted pain shot up my chest making me scream as I slammed my hands down on the piano keys. I couldn't breathe and my vision began to get blurry I started gasping for air and looking around wildly, for someone, anyone to help me. I let out another blood curdling scream as a fell to the floor vomiting blood everywhere. My Sensei was there instantly.

"Lilah! Someone get help NOW! call an ambulance, HURRY!" He barked orders at the other students as I gulped air, or tried to. I couldn't breathe. I started crying, hot tears dripping into the blood that was everywhere. I could hear it now. 'drip drip drip' as my tears hit the scarlet red. I could hear it if everyone wasn't screaming and panicking around me. It was as if time had stopped. I couldn't hear anything, and the tears kept coming as the pain became more intense. It shot up my chest again making me let out another high pitched panicked scream. Everything and everyone was out of focus as I let out a gut wrenching groan.

"Lilah! Stay with me! LILAH! C'mon breathe! Hitachiin don't you DARE leave me you hear me!" My Sensei screamed at me as I cried and threw up more blood, the sounds of sirens wailed outside as I saw a familiar blurry shape.

"Hika-" I wailed before throwing up more scarlet liquid everywhere. I shook as I cried more.

"Lilah! oh my god Lilah what's wrong!" He asked panic very evident in his voice.

"The- the drea-" I tried to tell him but was cut off by another sharp pain shooting up my chest. I grabbed on to him for dear life. "D-dont l-leave m-me!" I cried as the electric bullet shot up my chest, The worst pain yet. My eyes rolled back into my head as I blacked out, falling unconscious into my terrified husbands lap.

3rd Person POV

"D-don't l-leave m-me!" Lilah screamed at me before she groaned in pain and passed out on my lap. Her voice was so panicked. I was in shock as she lay on my lap. I shook with fear. My eyes were wide with panic, My body covered in Lilah's blood. What did she try and tell me? The dre? The sirens kept wailing as people came into the room with a stretcher. Time seemed to freeze. A small woman looked me in the eyes, pity playing on her face.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I was pulled back to reality. I felt as if i was just slapped in the face. I shook my head stubbornly as the pulled Lilah onto the stretcher, her body twitched.

"No! She told me not to leave her." She gave me a weak smile.

"As you wish sir, get in the ambulance." I nodded. I got up, my hands and pants soaked with Lilahs blood. It dripped slowly from my finger tips and landed in the pool of blood surrounding me making it ripple. I robotically walked to the ambulance and began to weep as I watched the paramedics work on her limp body. What was I going to tell our daughter?

~X~

The halls of Ouran were completely silent. Every single person in that school had heard the high pitched scream followed by three others and the sirens that followed soon after that. An eerie stillness filled the air as confusion set in the students minds. A voice crackled through the intercom system, calm and reassuring, yet urgent.

"Attention students and staff of Ouran Academy, please do not be alarmed. I repeat, please do not be alarmed. A student was taken to the hospital today at exactly 10:15 AM due to unknown medical reasons, the student was in critical condition. We know nothing further on the student. For your own personal safety we please ask that you stay out of Music Room Two. Thank you for your cooperation." The voice announced before crackling out. Another silence. Kaoru gave a small demonic smile as he stared amusingly at his pencil that he slowly rolled back and forth between his fingers.

"Something tells me Lilah knows." He muttered to himself. He sounded entertained. The clock tower struck 11 and Kaoru stood abruptly up and slowly walked out of the room.

"Hitachiin where do you think you're going!" The teacher questioned. Kaoru gave her an innocent smile.

"I'm going to find my brother, Sensei. His girlfriend was just hurt." Kaoru lied... slightly.

"How do you know Conroy was the one injured?" She questioned him further. Kaoru grumbled to himself in anger, his eye giving a slight twitch. He plastered a fake smile on his face and chuckled a bit.

"Oh, it's just a hunch." He said reassuringly and left before the teacher could question him further. He walked silently down the tall elegant halls towards music room 2. Once he got to the doors, he hesitated in front of them for a moment before grabbing the door and pushing it in, revealing the bloody mess from the events that unfolded in this room just moments before. The piano was smeared with blood, frantic bloody fingerprints left on the keys showing a struggle. A sea of red surrounded the piano, some spots where the blood was thin it had already dried in streaks, also showing signs of a struggle.

Interesting. Kaoru thought as he daintily ran his fingers along the top of the piano. He stared out the window for a moment and watched as a dove flew past the clock tower. 11:15. He walked over to where the satin red couch sat and kneeled down. Once on his knees he bent his head down looking under the couch. He searched for a moment, then smiled in satisfaction. He reached under and pulled out a tape recorder. He pressed stop. Kaoru really had no idea this mess would unfold today, he had hid the tape recorder under the couch for the simple fact that he wanted to hear Lilah play the Piano. Instead, he got way more than he had bargained for. He sighed sadly at the recorder before standing up and slipping it into his pocket. He stared at the blood stricken room for a few more moments.

Kaoru sighed sadly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a light orange rose. He stared at it for a few moments, running his fingers over the carefully bloomed petals before tossing it into the pool of blood. It splashed slightly. Without another look at the mess in front of him, Kaoru left the horrid sight.

"Tis a shame..." He mumbled as he closed the door behind him. "I was so looking forward to a good piano session from Lilah today." Instead, he got a bloody horror show caught on a recorded. He silently thought he'd review what he got in the silence of his own house. Kaoru knew Lilah knew something was going to happen, she had been having the nightmares again. He heard her screams at night. He sensed she knew she, or someone was in danger. He didn't care.

As the orange rose settled in the pool of red, ripples rang out around it.

Lilah

When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry and white. I was dazed and there was a slight pain on my right side. My chest burned with pain. I didn't know where I was. I coughed softly and scowled. My mouth tasted like blood... WAIT! that's right, I was playing the piano and then... oh gods. I had puked blood all over the school. I couldn't believe it.

"Lilah...? Are you awake?" A familiar voice asked tentatively as I blinked several times trying to clear my vision. Hikaru came into focus then, and he looked terrible. His clothes were covered in blood along with his arms, hands, neck and chin, His hair was a tousled mess and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Hika... ru..." I choked out coughing on my own words. He gave me a weak smile and grabbed my hand. "Where... where am I?" I asked as I sucked in a breath of air rather sharply due to the pain that shot through my chest.

"In the hospital. What happened Lilah, what was wrong with you...?" he asked me, confusment and worry in his voice. Tears pricked at my eyes.

"The dream." I said quietly. He stared at me blankly. "I've been having the same nightmare for over a month, and I've had it before as well... I think it means something." I mumbled. He nodded, obviously not fully understanding me. "It was the dream." I whispered. He squeezed my hand.

"It'll all get better baby girl, I promise." I cried softly. I wanted to reach out to him. To touch his soft hair. If only I could tell him that my time was limited, and that I wanted him to save me from the horror we call death. I knew something was going to happen. I knew that's what my dream meant.

"save me Hikaru..." I whispered to him softly before falling into a fitful sleep. The nightmare once more returned.

~X~

I was out of the hospital by Wednesday, and the rest of the week flew by, and before I knew it, it was Monday and we were graduating. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. All of the rest of the host club, to my surprise, showed up to congratulate Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and I. I brought little Alison with us today, to see her parents graduate, she was a little ball of energy, excited over the tiniest things. I smiled at her.

"Lilah! Haruhi oh I can't believe it's you! It's been almost a year!" Tamaki exclaimed before wrapping Haruhi in a huge hug.

"S- Senpai I can't breathe!" She choked out and Tamaki quickly released her and gave a small apology.

"Anywhoo! We came to get pictures!" Tamaki shouted pulling out a digital camera, he handed it to some rich looking french guy and waved us all over. That idiot, I can't believe he hired a FRENCH photographer just to take a stupid picture. Moron. I smiled to myself as I clung to Hikaru. Kaoru looked uninterested as he stared off into the day.

It was a magnificent day out, The wind whipped through everyone's hair as cherry blossoms rained down from the trees. Everyone had smiles on their faces, even Kaoru. Their cheeks were all pink from the crisp air, the sun shone down through the trees. I was standing next to Hikaru, well more or less he was holding me. I smiled in satisfaction as I kissed him softly on the cheek. It was a little on the chilly side outside today and I shivered a bit. I was genuinely happy. This... this felt sort of familiar.

"Say Cheese!" Tamaki laughed as we all gave are best smiles and a picture was taken. Two more were done before we all got to distracted laughing to take another. Hikaru and I escaped from the crowd as soon as we could. We ran from them around the corner. We came to a stop holding hands, out of breath, and laughing.

"Ah, I thought we'd never get away from them!" Hikaru yelled as we caught our breath. I nodded, taking in huge gulps of air. Why did this seem familiar...?

"Yes but now that we ARE alone..." I teased tenderly touching his face. He smiled back and kissed me deeply. I didn't pull back and instead wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. It felt as though I had done this already...

"C'mon," He said breaking the kiss and taking my hand. "Let's take a walk." And that's exactly what we did. We walked for a while laughing and fooling around and then I suddenly froze with fear. Hikaru mimicked the motion. I tried to see what was in front of me but my vision was... blurry? I couldn't see, like my eyes were clouded over with fear. I realized what was happening then, my dream, it was coming true!

"No..." I whispered softly Hikaru didn't make a sound. A shot rang out as I screamed.

"Hikaru!" I jumped in front of him and the next thing I felt was a thud in my chest and pain shot through me.

"Lilah!" Hikaru shouted as his eyes widened with fear. I sunk to the ground and blood slowly dripped from my mouth. "Oh my god! HELP! Tamaki! Somebody!" He started crying as he pulled me into his lap blood oozing from my chest. Everything got clear for a moment, and I saw everyone rushing towards me fear playing on their faces as they all shouted to each other, then I couldn't see a thing as everything went blurry.

"Lilah!...Lilah don't leave me!... Lilah you'll be okay I promise... just stay with me! Lilah! Don't you DARE leave me!" Was the last thing I heard Hikaru say before I could not hear anymore. Everyone's mouths moving frantically shouting at me and trying to stop the bleeding, however all I heard was ringing. I looked up to see My daughters face, stricken with tears. She seemed to be screaming the word 'mommy' I smiled weakly at her. Before I lost consciousness, I whispered softly.

"I... love... you... Hika... an... A..."

3rd Person POV

"I... love... you... Hika... an... A..." Lilah choked out before she closed her eyes and went limp in my arms.

"No!" I screamed as I searched frantically for a pulse, a heart beat, another breath of air coming from her lungs. I found nothing. "Lilah!... No!" I cried as I pulled her into a hug.

"Mommy!" Alison kept screaming, I ignored her, my love was dead, and it should have been me. That bullet was aimed at me. Someone killed my Lilah. They would pay.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered to her before the paramedics pulled her lifeless body from me and I wept on the sidewalk blaming myself for her death.

The host club silently watched the mourning Hikaru and Alison, as they held on to each other, as if they were trying to keep their family from falling apart. Everyone watched silently, except a missing Kaoru.

~X~

Kaoru dropped the gun in horror and ran off. Tears filled his eyes as he ran away from the scene. He was suppost to hit Hikaru! What the hell did he just do! His plan, my friends, had backfired. Everything was wrong.

'But everything will be as fate wanted it in due time, Hikaru. I promise you that.'

He had Lied.

Authors notes: Not much to say, I'll say more after the Epilouge. Thank you. Now onward!


	12. Epilogue: I'm What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only Lilah, Alison and Elvira.

Epilogue

I'm What!

Everything went black... well sorta. I was in this tunnel, one end got darker and the other got lighter. What was really strange though, was I wasn't standing on anything, rather the tunnels lead straight up or straight down and I was floating in the middle. I wasn't sure exactly what was going on either, it was all... blurry. I was extremely confused. I also couldn't tell which way was up, or which way was down. I tried moving, and I soared towards the darkness, or so I thought. Seems as if you can only go one way in this tunnel, because when I thought I reached the darkest section, I was blinded by golden white light. As my eyes adjusted I gasped in shock and horror, in front of me sat a girl my age, playing a piano. Playing Elvira's song. She looked exactly like me. She must have heard me gasp because she elegantly stopped playing and turned around. Her emerald eyes shimmered with excitement before they clouded with confusion.

"Lilah, is that you!" I nodded, horrified. Elvira floated over to me. "What are you doing here! You're not suppost to die yet!" She scolded me. What! I almost threw up.

"W-what are you talking about! I'm not dead." I replied. She shook her head.

"Lilah, it's me Elvira, remember? I'M dead. Welcome to the afterlife." The what! I started panicking as realization set in. I was with my dead twin sister, on this cloud like thing. I definitely wasn't in Japan anymore.

FIN

(To Be Continued...)

Authors Notes: Weeellllll That wraps up The Horrors Of Love! I feel so happy! The first story I ever finished. Guess I should get to work on that sequel, huh? I hope you realize that everything is wrong in this story :D It'll become clear in A New Beggining! I hope you guys enjoyed, and A New Beggining will hopefully be up soon! Please review and tell me what you think, and special thanks to BubbaKittyVB201, Old Man Shion, Satinkiss, Smsellers1997, Aurora-16, fugu-chan, and HikaruKaoruandHaruhi don't forget Pi-or-pie and lastly Ouran-Skellington. Also thank you to everyone else who took the time to review! Thank you SO much, it means the world to me. ^.^ Special thanks to everyone else for even reading this story :D I thank you all! Byes!


End file.
